I'm Not Her
by anubislover
Summary: All Ashley wants is for people to stop comparing her to others and see her for who she truely is. When she gets attacked, can her rescuer Kane help her achieve just that? And can she help him in return? Rated T for now, will probably go up. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Her

Disclaimer: Oh, come on, people! Do you really think I own anyone or anything in this story? Didn't think so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

"How could you do this to me? You swore it was over between you two and I was the only woman in your life, but now I find out you've been sleeping with Kristal behind my back! You fucking bastard, I never want to see you or that tramp again!" Ashley Massaro yelled.

"Fine by me, you punk poser! Kristal is way better than you; she has beauty and class, while you're just some stupid Lita wannabe. So just take your junk and get the hell out of my room you freak!" Gregory Helms shouted, slapping her across the face. Ashley crashed into the wall from the blow and she glared at him hatefully, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I hate you, Helms, and I hope you die horribly from whatever disease that slut gives you!" Ashley cried as she grabbed her bags and stomped out of the hotel room. That was the fifteenth fight the two Smackdown! superstars had had during their five month relationship and at least the ninth time he'd hit her, and Ashley'd had enough.

What hurt her even more than Helm's dumping her and kicking her out of the room was how he'd compared her to Kristal and called her a "Lita wannabe." She hated how everyone did that, saying how she wasn't as pretty as Kristal and Queen Sharmell, or that she was always trying to be like Lita or Trish. She hated it when people thought she was trying to be someone other than herself.

_Why don't people realize that I'm not trying to be Lita? Sure, I have nothing but respect for what she's done for this business, but for God's sake, I'm not her!_ She thought bitterly, walking down the hall. She then realized she had nowhere to stay. Paul, Brian, and Matt were out partying, Layla and the rest of the ECW roster were staying at a different hotel, and she wasn't close enough to anyone else to bother them with her problems.

Just as Ashley had made up her mind to head down to the lobby to see if there were any rooms free, a rather drunk-looking William Regal and Dave Taylor stumbled up to her.

"Look, mate! Here's a fine-looking wench for tonight!" Taylor slurred, eyeing the Diva lecherously.

Regal grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "Alright then, missy, let's get to our room and have some fun." Ashley wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell of his putrid breath invaded her senses.

Trying to wrench her arm away, she snapped, "Go to hell, jackass! I wouldn't sleep with either of you if you were the last men on the whole damn planet! Now let me go!" Unfortunately for her, Regal's years of wrestling gave him a particularly strong grip.

"We weren't asking for your opinion, slut!"

At the word "slut", Ashley viciously kneed him in the groin, forcing him to loosen his grip. Before she could make her escape, Taylor grabbed her hair and began slamming her head into the wall. As her vision darkened and she began to slip into the world of unconsciousness, she heard a door open and slam shut.

_Please,_ she thought, as her brain started to shut down. _Please whoever it is see what's happening and stop this!_

"You bitch," Taylor growled. "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"No you won't."

Before Dave Taylor could even fully turn around, a solid fist made contact with his jaw, knocking him backwards into the opposite wall. Regal tried to charge the man, but he simply grabbed him by the throat and threw him into his tag team partner, knocking them both out cold.

The man then turned his attention to the unconscious Diva. For a moment, he considered leaving her there, but decided against it. As he picked her up, and walked into his room, only one thought entered his mind: _What the fuck am I getting myself into?_

To Be Continued!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, what did you all think? This is my first multi-chapter story, so I hope everyone will enjoy. Ashley's rescuer will be revealed in the next chapter, so keep reading if you want to find out who it is. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome, as are suggestions. Until next time! Keep on Rollin'!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything except the story, so really, there's no point in suing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she slowly opened her eyes, Ashley had a feeling she was not in her own room. This room was much darker and warmer than hers had been, plus there was a distinct lack of shouting from Gregory. At that realization, the events of the night came flooding back to her, and she practically leapt off the bed in an attempt to run for the door. Unfortunately, her sudden movement gave her a major headrush, and she nearly fell to the floor. A large hand grabbed her around the waist and Ashley almost screamed until she realized the person was only trying to steady her. When she got back to a vertical base and knew she could stand on her own, she turned around to thank her savior. She couldn't hide her shock at who stood in front of her.

"Kane? You're the one who saved me?"

The large man snorted and proceeded to help her into a chair. "You say it as if it were a crime."

Ashley blushed, realizing how rude she was being, especially since he was a man almost twice her size. "Sorry," she mumbled, suddenly nervous of what he might do to her.

Kane noticed her expression. "I'm not going to chokeslam you, kid. I have nothing to gain from it."

She looked at him curiously. "You had nothing to gain from saving me either," she pointed out.

"Actually, I did. You see, you were getting beaten up just outside my room, and the noise was irritating me. By saving you and beating the crap out of those English idiots, I stopped the noise."

His explanation made sense, but she was still confused at why she was in her room. "Then why'd you take me in here, instead of leaving me out in the hall? I mean, no offence, but you aren't exactly known for playing hero and saving the damsel in distress."

Kane rolled his eyes and looked at her as if the reason was the most obvious in the world. "If I'd left you out in the hallway, those bastards might have woken up before you, and then the noise might have started up again, defeating the whole purpose of "saving" you. And considering how I don't know what room you're staying in, I didn't have much of a choice as to where to bring you. But now that you're up though and seem to be doing ok, you can get the hell out of my room and head back to yours."

Ashley's eyes widened and started to water at the thought of going back to Helms. Her hands trembled as she walked towards the door and grabbed her bags. She turned towards Kane and forced a smile.

"Thanks," she said as cheerfully as she could. "I won't tell anyone about this, if you don't want me to. I mean, I know you've got an image to maintain…" she trailed off. In all honesty, she dreaded leaving that room for fear of who she might run into in the halls. She actually felt safer around Kane, despite his instability and violent tendencies. At least he didn't have a grudge against her.

Kane sighed quietly. He'd noticed her expression when he mentioned her going back to her own room. The look of barely concealed terror surprised him. She was scared, but not of him. This made him curious, and he hated leaving his curiosity unfulfilled. He finally spoke as Ashley started walking out the door. "You can stay here, as long as you're quiet and don't bother me."

The Diva quickly spun around. "What?" she asked in an incredulous voice.

"I said you can stay here. You obviously don't intend to go back to your room, and the entire hotel is booked. You really don't have too many options."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be a bother…"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure, and you won't be a bother as long as you keep quiet and don't annoy me," Kane growled.

A wide grin spread at Ashley's face and she practically knocked him to the floor as she grabbed him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much! I totally owe you one, Kane!" When he finally pried her off, she gleefully jumped onto the couch, bouncing a bit as she took her iPod and sketchbook out of her bag. "Don't worry Kane, I'll be so quiet you'll forget I'm even here!"

_I doubt that,_ Kane thought as he grabbed some clothes from his own bag and headed to the bathroom. As he got into the shower, he began to wonder what had possessed him to let her stay. She'd acted as if there were some sort of horrible monster waiting for her in her room. He inwardly chuckled at the thought. _So, she'd rather stay with the monster standing before he, than face the monster in her room? I wonder what she could find more terrifying than me?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned the shower up as hot as it would go. As the water ran over his body he let his twisted mind wander, until his thoughts turned unexpectedly to his ex-wife, Lita. He subconsciously started comparing her to his new roommate.

He knew both women seemed fearless, even with him mere inches from their faces. They were both "punk" with numerous tattoos, and both women had dated Matt Hardy. However, because he had so little knowledge about Ashley, he had to stop the comparisons there.

_One thing's for sure,_ he mused turning off the water and drying himself off. _If this girl bothers me at all tonight, I'm dragging her back to whatever room she was staying in._ Making up his mind, he quickly got dressed and walked out into the room. There she was, lying on the couch listening to her iPod and drawing in her sketchbook as if she was sharing a room with a friend and not a monster. This made him even more curious as to what she had been running from, but he decided not to pry.

He waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Shower's free if you want it. Just don't take too long, I plan on turning in early."

Ashley smiled. "No problem, and I'll take the couch, since you probably need more leg room than me," she giggled lightly. Kane felt himself suppressing a grin of his own. The Diva's cheerful nature was infectious. He once again wondered what he was getting himself into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later Ashley skipped out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts, feeling more refreshed than she'd felt in weeks. She was surprised at how generous Kane was being towards her, but she gladly pushed all thoughts aside and simply thanked God that Kane had let her stay. Anyone was better than Helms or Regal and Taylor, and she decided that she would do everything possible to make sure she didn't screw this up.

At the moment, the Big Red Monster was occupying himself with what appeared to be a large novel. Ashley raised an eyebrow at the sight, but shrugged it off, occupying herself with getting the tangles out of her hair and humming softly.

Kane looked up from his book to the scantily clad Diva. He felt his blood stir at the appealing sight, but quickly suppressed those feelings, recalling his track record with women, particularly the Divas. He was about to go back to reading when he noticed something. In the dim light he noticed a dark spot on Ashley's upper arm and saw that her cheek was beginning to turn purple as well. Silently getting up off the bed, he walked over to her and lightly touched her cheek.

Ashley jumped as the sharp pain surged through her face and turned to an impassive Kane. Her temper flared up at his invasion of her privacy and angrily yelled, "What's the big idea? I never gave you permission to touch me!"

He ignored her outburst and inspected her arm. "Is this why you didn't want to go back to your room?" he asked.

Ashley tried to pull away. "What? No! I, I got this bruise on my cheek from a match, and the one on my arm is from Regal." She was beginning to panic at the thought of Kane finding out what Helms had done to her. The only ones she'd told about her abusive now ex-boyfriend were Matt and Layla, and it was a secret she planned to carry to her grave.

Kane gave a rough bark of cynical laughter. "Last time I checked, you haven't had any really physical matches lately, and this bruise on your face is fresh. As for this mark on your arm, it's got to be at least two days old, and the size of it is much smaller than Regal's hand." Kane looked up from her bruises and looked her in the eyes. "Now, it's not everyday that a woman seems more at ease sleeping in a room with a monster than going back to her own room, so I'll only ask you this once; who did this to you?"

Ashley tore her eyes away from his intense gaze and stared at the floor. She could no longer suppress the tears welling up in her eyes, and she didn't want Kane to see her so weak. She didn't know why she was so concerned with how Kane saw her, but she knew she didn't want him to see her like that. "No one. It's none of your business, anyway."

Kane growled at her statement. "Fine then. If there's nothing wrong, I'll just bring you back to your own room."

Ashley saw just how serious Kane was being and threw herself at him. "Please," she begged, tears continuing to pour down her eyes. "Please, I'll tell you, just don't make me go back to Helms!"

Kane's non-existent eyebrows shot up at the name of the former cruiserweight champion and his one time tag team partner. "Helms did this?" Ashley nodded "yes" and buried her head into his chest, seeking comfort. "How did this all happen?"

"You really want to know?" she asked, her voice muffled from his chest.

He led the Diva over to the bed and made her sit down with him, stroking her hair soothingly. He may be the Big Red Monster, but he hated to see a woman cry for no reason. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to know. Now," he tilted her head up and wiped away her tears with his large hands, "tell me everything."

To Be Continued!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG! You like me! You people really like me! Now, don't expect an update every day, or even every week. I just happened to have this chapter already written out, so I figured I'd type it up and submit it. I'm glad everybody's enjoyed it so far, and I hope I didn't make Kane too OOC. I'm trying to show his analytical side, being able to rationalize his rescuing Ashley and him figuring out that someone's abusing her, and I'm also trying to show a (for the moment) softer side of Kane. Trust me, he'll be much meaner and more violent later, I promise. Until next time. Keep on Rollin'!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own the WWE, as Vince McMahon still has more money than I could ever hope to earn in my entire life.

Note: I am basically portraying the people in this story as their CHARACTERS, not who they are in real life, though I may be forced to make a few changes in personality here and there. I am also basing this as if everything on TV was real and not a storyline made by the WWE creative writing team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's POV

Not long after Matt Hardy and I decided we were better off as friends, he introduced me to Gregory. We had hit it off as friends right away; we hung out, went to the movies together, the works. We'd talk for hours about anything that came to mind, even if neither of us knew a thing about the topic. I don't know how or when it happened, but before I knew it, I had fallen for him. Hard. He was so smart, funny, charismatic, and sweet. He was my ideal guy. Unfortunately he was seeing Kristal at the time, so I didn't tell him how I felt. I figured it just wasn't meant to be.

Then one day, he showed up at my doorstep with a bouquet of red roses. He said he was sick of hiding his true feelings from me, and he had just broken up with Kristal because he couldn't stop wishing she were me. The moment he said that I felt like I was the Queen of the World, and my life was finally perfect. God, I can't believe how stupid I was.

After he'd confessed his feelings, we started dating, and soon we were going steady. We shared a room, took long walks together, the usual couple crap. After a few months, though, things started to change. Greg would stay out late at least a couple times a week, and when he'd come back he'd smell like booze or someone else's perfume. When I finally confronted him about it, we got into a huge fight. That was the first time he hit me, but it sure as hell wasn't the last. It wasn't even the worst time, either. Once he broke a lamp over my hand, breaking my knuckle. I was able to cover it up by claiming I'd broken it when I punched Kristal. What a lot of bullshit that was.

I've tried to leave him several times before this, but every time I did, he would apologize with flowers and jewelry, and he'd always beg for me to take him back. And I always would. No matter how many times he hit me, or insult and ridicule me, I'd end up in bed with him the next day, believing it would never happen again. But it would, like an endless cycle, one I could never escape, no matter how had I tried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

Tears ran down her face like twin rivers as she finished the story, and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Kane, who had remained silent throughout her entire explanation tentatively rubbed her back and handed her a tissue.

After a few moments, Kane finally spoke up, "Who else knows about how Helms treats you?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she whispered hoarsely, "Only Matt and Layla. Fuck, it's the reason Helms and Matt feuded for so long. Matt was the one I ran to the first time Greg hit me, and Layla just happened to have been there. Even though Greg and I would always get back together, he's never forgiven him for hitting me." Ashley let out a strained laugh. "That crazy bastard. He can never seem to leave well enough alone."

Kane let out his own dry chuckle, recalling his own experiences with the older Hardy. His expression then turned serious. "You never told Teddy Long or Mr. McMahon about any of this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Ashley shook her head. "Matt and Layla were the only ones I trusted enough to tell."

Kane smirked. "You told me," he pointed out.

She glared at him and shouted, "You threatened to send me back to him if I didn't, you bastard!"

Ignoring her comment, he said, "So, you said you always go crawling back to him, no matter how much he hits you. You gonna do it again?"

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she said vehemently, "Not this time. I found out that throughout the whole time we've been dating, he's been seeing Kristal behind my back, even though he told me he'd broken up with me 'cause she wasn't me. I guess I've finally realized that he'll never change." She let out a defeated sigh. "I'm just sick of him treating me like shit."

For several minutes they both sat in silence, musing over the conversation. Finally, Ashley broke the silence. "Look, I'm sorry about all this. I mean, I know the drama in my life is really the least of your concerns, and I really don't feel like dwelling on it right now. So let's just turn in, and tomorrow we can let things go back to normal. You can return to being the Big Red Monster, I'll go back to being the Dirty Diva, and we can forget this whole night never happened."

"Fine by me, but are you sure you want to stay with a monster?"

Ashley gave him a small smile. "I don't think you're a monster, Kane. Hell, you've been nothing short of a gentleman to me. If you ask me, you're possibly one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

Kane snorted, before a thought suddenly struck him. Throughout the whole evening, Ashley had seemed to forget just who he was, treating him like a friend and showing no fear towards him. The girl was getting a bit too comfortable around him, so he decided it was time to remind her of just who he was. He leaned in close to he face and gave her his most demented smile. "Really? So you think I'm…nice? I think I may have to change your opinion."

Ashley backed up a bit at his sudden change in demeanor. "Wha-what do you mean? Y-you said you have nothing to gain from hurting me," she stammered.

Kane grinned even wider at her sudden fear. _That's more like it,_ he thought. He gently traced his finger down her tear-stained cheek down to her collarbone before wrapping his hand loosely around her throat. "True, I have nothing to gain from it, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it anyway."

Ashley started to tremble at the unstable man's statement. The look in his eyes was enough to scare the shit out of her, but him practically promising to hurt her made her want to scream in terror. Kane, feeling that he'd made his point, removed his hand and got up from the bed. Looking down at the trembling Diva, he said, "However, I won't. Like I said earlier, I have nothing to gain from hurting you. I just wanted to remind you of why I am one of the most feared men in the WWE, and why most people go out of their way to avoid me. I am not "nice," and trust me, if you breathe a word of this night to anyone, I will hunt you down." It was an empty promise, but Kane couldn't chance the mouthy woman telling the entire locker room that he'd gone soft. _After all, I do have a reputation to maintain. Can't risk anyone thinking I'm a good guy and using me like before._

Ashley nodded her head rapidly and got off the bed, backing over to the couch. "I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"Good."

Before she could blink, Ashley felt something soft hit her in the face. Removing it from her head, she found it was one of the blankets from the bed and a pillow. Nervously glancing at the big man, she muttered "Thanks," and stretched out on the soft leather couch. _What's up with him? One minute he's nice, listening to my problems with Greg, and the next he's literally at my throat._ Burying her head into the pillow, she eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

Kane, meanwhile, was having a difficult time falling asleep himself. He couldn't get Ashley's frightened face out of his mind. _Why the fuck do I feel guilty about scaring her? I terrify people all the time without the slightest problem, so what's so different about her? Argh, I'm in for a long night._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around 6 AM, Kane awoke to the sound of running water. Rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes, he groggily wondered whether he had left the shower on all night. When the sound suddenly stopped, he shook his head, recalling the previous night's events. Getting up and stretching, he wondered about how Ashley would react to seeing him, considering her fear of him only hours ago.

When she stepped into the room, Kane subconsciously marveled at how her make-up managed to hide the bruise on her cheek as if she'd never been hit. He and the other male superstars never tried to cover up their injuries. They would stroll around the locker room and display their injuries with pride, as if each were a Medal of Honor. But the Divas always had to look flawless, so it only made sense that she'd know how to cover up any blemish she might have gotten.

Ashley on the other hand, was more concerned with making sure her turtleneck covered every inch of her arms so as to hide her bruises. "Thank God it's cold. Can you imagine if I had to cover up all my bruises like this in the summer? I'd probably get heat stroke!" she laughed slightly, glancing at Kane. Finally satisfied with her appearance, she turned towards him. "Kane, I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me like this. I know I'm not exactly the greatest person in the world to be around, but I still appreciate you at least pretending to care about me. Most people around here wouldn't even do that."

Kane felt a sharp pain in his heart at Ashley's words. _How can she think so little of herself? Did she get a concussion last night? And what makes her think I didn't care last night? I mean, other than the threatening._ "Listen, kid, I just did what anyone else in my position would do. Now get out of here before anyone wakes up and sees you coming out of my room. Neither of us need any more rumors going around about us." He handed her her bags and opened the door for her, quickly checking to make sure no one was around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he stood out of her way as she strolled through, only stopping to give him a small smile.

"Kane, you don't have to worry about me telling anyone about last night. I know you've got a rep to keep, and I don't think anyone would believe me if I did tell. So you didn't have to freak on me out last night."

Kane felt the guilt beginning to eat away at him again, but he pushed those feelings aside. He just grunted and said, "You just do yourself a favor and tell Teddy Long about what happened between you and Helms. I can't always play Knight in Shining Armor; it's not my style." He leaned down so he was eye-to-eye with her. "And just so you know, I never pretend." Turning around and shutting the door, he left a dumbfounded Ashley standing in the hallway, trying to comprehend what she just heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a hearty breakfast of bacon, wheat toast, and orange juice in the hotel restaurant, Ashley considered her next move. _I can go to Matt's room, but Brian and Paul might be there, and they probably have terrible hangovers, knowing the way they tend to party._ She giggled slightly, remembering the last time she had partied with the tree of them. The guys had gotten piss-drunk, and Ashley had relished tormenting them the next day while they were still hung over. Making up her mind, she paid her bill and made her way up to her teammates' room.

Knocking on their door as loudly as she could, Ashley nearly burst out laughing at the swearing and groaning she could hear through the door. A very groggy Matt opened the door, and she skipped in to the room. Making sure to jump on the bed where Brian lay, Ashley dumped her duffel bags on Paul, who was sleeping on the floor. The sudden movement jerked Brian out of his coma-like slumber, and Paul sat up and started flailing around as if someone were attacking him.

"Where are you, Nitro? I'll kick your ass!" Paul shouted before he realized Johnny Nitro was nowhere around.

"Another MNM dream, Paul?" Ashley teased, causing her teammate to blush sheepishly.

"Ash, as much as we love you, what are you doing in our room at 6:30 in the morning?" Brian asked, trying to suppress his sudden headache.

The Diva gave an embarrassed grin. "Actually, this is Matt's room. And I'm sorry, guys, but the temptation to teach you a lesson about partying was too much. Besides, I just broke up with Gregory, so I needed a place to crash."

Matt spun around to face his former girlfriend. "Seriously? You broke up with Helms again?" This caught the attention of the room's other two occupants, and all hangovers and sleepiness was forgotten.

"Yeah, and this time for good. The stupid mother fucker's been cheating on me with Kristal this whole time!"

Brian hugged Ashley's sympathetically while Paul shook his head in disgust. Matt, knowing there was more to the break-up than what Ashley was telling, kept his mouth shut and went to fetch Aspirin for himself and the others.

When all three men had taken the heaven sent pain reliever, Paul asked a very good question, "So, since you've broken up with that dumbass, how are you gonna deal with him at work tonight?"

Ashley thought the question over. She had to admit, she was scared of the idea of seeing Helms again, but she knew he couldn't do anything to her at work without the whole world finding out about what he had done to her. Besides, she refused to let her fear of him ruin her dream job.

Paul's question was easy, but her brain suddenly came up with another.

_How do I deal with Kane?_

To Be Continued!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so glad people are enjoying this so far! I've been working on this during study hall a lot, but it may take me a while to come up with chapter ideas. If any of you guys have ideas for future chapters, send me an E-mail, and if my muse likes it, I may be able to use it. It doesn't even have to be for the next chapter, it could be off in the distant future. I'll be sure to give the people who send me suggestions credit either before or after each chapter. It's also good to know that you all seem to approve of my pairing Ashley with Kane. Keep on Rollin'!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own anything. (Cries)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the day, Ashley couldn't seem to get Kane off her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget how kind he had been to her. She didn't know much about the Big Red Monster, having never really encountered him in the past. What she did know from her years of fandom and what the other Superstars had told her, was that he was anything but nice. Everyone gave him plenty of space when he walked by, and for the longest time she had done the same. He seemed to hate every person he met and treated everyone like an enemy.

_But if he's as mean as everyone says, why did he help me? I'm no one special, and we don't even know each other. He doesn't even look at the Divas the same way as the other guys, so it couldn't be because he wanted sexual favors. Damn it, this is so confusing!_ She thought as she parked her rental car at the arena.

Getting out, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Thinking it might be Helms trying to hurt her, she spun around, ready to fight. What she saw was worse than any blow she could have been dealt. It was Helms all right, but he was too busy making out with Kristal to notice her. The sight unleashed a floodgate of emotions. Even though she knew Gregory had been cheating on her, seeing it up close was more than she could bear.

Tears streaming from her eyes, Ashley ran into the arena all the way to the Divas' locker room, which was thankfully empty. Slamming her fist into a locker, she bit back a scream of frustration. She took a deep breath and focused on calming down. She had an interview with the Miz that night, and it wouldn't do to go out there all teary-eyed and emotional.

When the tears finally stopped, Ashley opened her bag and picked out the night's outfit. A strange thought suddenly popped into her head. _I wonder if Kane'll be watching._ Shaking her head to clear her mind, she started to wonder if she was going crazy. _Well, even if I am,_ she thought,_ it's not gonna stop me from going out there and putting on one hell of a show!_

Mind made up and fully dressed, Ashley walked out the locker room door with her head held high.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the arena, Kane studied the match schedule with interest. _So, I'm fighting Batista tonight, huh? Sounds like fun,_ he thought with a sadistic smile. He then noticed Ashley was due to be interview not long after his match. _Miz had better keep his hands off her, or he'll be worse off than Batista will be,_ he growled mentally. His eyes widened in surprise at the sudden protectiveness he felt for the young Diva. _What the hell? I've only known the girl for about a day, and already I'm concerned for her well being? Am I sick? Am I getting soft?_

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he muttered.

"You mean besides the fact that you're a freak?" a bitchy voice responded. Turning around, Kane faced the Women's Champion Melina and her cronies Mercury and Nitro.

He snarled, "Can I help you with something, or are you just going around bothering people?"

Melina smirked. "I'd hardly count you as a person. Shouldn't you be in some sort of mental ward or carnival freak show? I'm sure you'd fit right in!" She, Mercury and Nitro laughed, but abruptly stopped when a new voice cut in.

"I don't see what's so funny, considering the fact that you've probably fucked an entire freak show, Melina," Ashley said, stepping up to stand next to Kane.

"Aww, how cute! The freak's defending the freak! Soon the two of you will get married and have little freak babies," Melina sneered.

"Why the hell are you insulting Kane? Not only can he squash you like the insect you are, but he's ten times the wrestler your two lapdogs could even dream of being."

Melina held her boys back as she glared at Ashley. "You know, I still haven't paid you back for how you embarrassed me on Raw, so don't think this is over." She turned to go, linking her arms with Joey and Johnny. "Later, freaks!"

"Hey Melina!" The Women's Champ glanced over her shoulder. "I just thought you should know this: Freaks Rule!" Ashley smirked. Kane was surprised that Ashley knew his old catchphrase, but also amused at the angry look Melina sent her.

Once MNM were gone, Kane realized his reputation was once again at stake. He turned to Ashley and glared. "I didn't need your help, you know. I can deal with the pitiful insults of others; I've done it for years." It had wounded his pride when Ashley stood up for him as if he were a little kid, but at the same time he mildly appreciated it. He'd been ready to destroy Melina and her cronies, but when Ashley interfered, he'd felt the rage die down a bit to a controllable level. If he'd allowed his rage to take over and beaten MNM into a bloody pulp, he probably would have had to go through one of Vince's lectures and be denied another shot at the World Heavyweight Title.

Ashley smiled at him, despite the bitter tone in Kane's voice. "I know, but Melina and I have been at each other's throats for a while, so any chance I get to humiliate her or piss her off I'm gonna take."

Kane gave a small chuckle, but the consequences of their moment of fun suddenly dawned to him. "You know, those imbeciles are probably going to start rumors about us for this. That could hurt your rep."

"I don't give a damn. We both know they're not true, and unlike that slut Melina," she sarcastically drew out the name, "I could care less about what people think about me."

Kane gave a sad grin. "Just like Lita."

Ashley's fists clenched. Kane noticed, but before he could question her about it, she'd taken off down the hall. Half tempted to go after her, he glanced at the clock and saw it was almost showtime. Making a mental note to find her later, Kane headed in the other direction, ready to take on Batista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Head throbbing as he walked down the halls of the hotel, Kane idly wondered what he had done to piss off the Great Khali. The giant's attacks had been unprovoked since the beginning, and honestly he was sick of it.

_Damn it, not only did that bastard make me look bad and send me to the trainers, but I missed Ashley's interview,_ he thought bitterly. He had wanted to keep an eye on her in case Helms or someone else tried to attack her. He'd also wanted to talk to her about her sudden mood change, but because he was getting stitched up at the trainer's, he'd missed her.

Turning a corner, Kane found Ashley in what appeared to be a heated argument between her and Gregory Helms.

"There's no way in hell I'm going back to you, Greg! It's bad enough that you hit me, but that fact that you were cheating on me with Kristal was the last straw! I only stayed with you because I thought you truly loved me. I won't be your plaything anymore!" Ashley shouted. In the back of his mind, Kane had to admit she looked pretty hot when she was pissed off.

"Ashley, baby, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and Kristal means nothing to me."

She glared at her former boyfriend. "Do you hit her too, you fucking bastard?"

Helms was quickly losing his temper. "Of course not. She hasn't done anything that deserves hitting, unlike you."

"Go to hell, Gregory, and take that walking STD with you! We are so over!"

Helms growled, "You'll come back to me, Massaro, if you want to make it to your match at Wrestlemania in one piece." His voice was harsh and ice cold. Ashley swallowed nervously and backed up a step. She hated to admit it, but she truly feared Helms, and she knew from experience that he would make good on his threat.

_Fuck damn it, I'm in deep shit now! I wish Kane were here,_ she thought franticly. She knew it was pointless to wish for the big man to suddenly appear from thin air and rescue her, but it didn't stop her from hoping. "If you lay a finger on me, the guys will make you regret it!"

He laughed coldly. "You really think that? Newsflash, sweetie, but Hardy, London and Kendrick don't really care about you. They're just using you to get some publicity. Nobody really give a damn about you!"

By that point, Kane had heard enough. Strolling over to the arguing pair, Kane bent down and looked his former tag-team partner in the eye. "Helms, I know we've got some history together, so that's why I'm going to give you fair warning; if you so much as touch her before Wrestlemania, I will personally tear you limb from limb."

Helms took a step back. "Why? What's she to you?" he asked, his voice acquiring a nervous edge.

Kane gave a dark smile. "I'm the one training her for Wrestlemania. The lady has potential." Both Helms and Ashley looked at him in shock. Kane gave Ashley a quick wink, and luckily she caught on.

"Yeah, I asked Kane to help me train for my championship match with Melina, since he knows a thing or two about big matches."

Helms could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Well, fine, I guess it makes sense that Kane would want to be with a Lita Wannabe." Gregory turned and walked away.

Kane turned to Ashley, only to see her face turn from fear to depression. "Why does everyone call me that? Why can't people get that I'm not Lita?" she whispered so softly Kane was lucky to have heard it.

It suddenly clicked in his mind why Ashley had run off earlier. "You're right," he said.

She looked at him, confused.

He continued, "You're not Lita. You may have many similarities on the surface, but you two are completely different. You could never be her." The harsh way he said it made Ashley suddenly ashamed that she was not the redhead.

Kane then gave her a small, rare smile. "And that's what I like about you; you're not Lita, or Kristal, or anybody else. You're Ashley."

Ashley's face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree and her smile spread from ear to ear. Kane actually felt his heart beat a little faster, and he marveled at the power her smile had over him.

She suddenly noticed his bandaged head. "Kane, my God, what happened to you? You didn't get this from your match with Dave, did you?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't get this from Batista. I was attacked by the Great Khali backstage and he busted my head open." He smirked at her horrified expression. "I've had worse, you know. And don't worry, I plan on getting him back soon."

Ashley grinned and looked around. "You wanna talk more in my room? It's kinda hard to have a private conversation in the middle of the hallway. Besides, we need to figure out a training schedule."

Kane groaned. "You know I had only said that to get Helms to leave you alone, right?"

"Yeah, but I seriously could use someone to train me for my match against Melina. Come on, Kane, you're the best man for the job! Besides, I don't think Greg quite bought it, so I don't want to take any chances. Please, Kane?" Ashley gave him her best puppy-dog eyes.

He sighed and nodded in agreement. Letting out a shriek of joy, she grabbed Kane's hand and led him to her room.

"I've got a single tonight, so we don't have to worry about my friends. I'll even order us some room service!" Ashley grinned as she opened the door.

"Are you sure you want me to train you? I mean, I'm a monster, a freak."

Ashley sat down on the bed. "Kane, if you're a freak, then so am I, and us freaks have gotta stick together."

He sighed again and finally gave in, sitting down next to her. He took that time to really study her. She was certainly beautiful, with hair that simply demanded to be touched and eyes that showed her emotions like mood rings. But beyond that, she had an inner beauty that called to him. She knew his pain, the pain of being an outcast, the pain of being abused, and especially the pain of being betrayed by the ones they loved. It was that moment he realized what was happening, something he had been trying to prevent for almost two years.

He was falling in love.

To Be Continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had left my notebook with the rough draft for this chapter at school, and I've had like, a million essays to write. Well, I hope this chapter's to your liking, and that the ending wasn't too cliché. I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter, but my muses might come up with another completely different story as well, so bear with me.

I'd also like to address a few anonymous reviewers, since I like to respond to all my reviewers. It makes me feel closer to you guys.

** Alis :** Yes, I know I'm an evil person, but hey, I have a new chapter up, so that should make me slightly less evil. P

**Serge:** I like you suggestion, and I just may use it. I would have responded via e-mail, but you left no address, making it hard to respond.

As for all of my signed reviewers, I've responded to each of your reviews personally, so I'm sure you all know how much I love you.

Keep on Rollin'!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own WWE.

Special thanks go to American Soldier for inadvertently giving be the idea for this chapter, which is very different (not to mention much better) than what I had originally had in mind. Thanks AS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ashley decided to tell Matt, Brian, and Paul about her decision to have Kane train her. Naturally, they were all less than thrilled.

"Ashley, are you nuts?" Brian shouted. "You can't train with Kane, he's a psycho! He'll kill you, Ash! Where the hell did you get the idea that that sadistic freak would train you?" Brian was worried for his friend and manager. He knew she was a tough girl, but in his opinion, asking Kane for training was like sticking a metal fork into an electrical socket; it was not a good idea.

Ashley was more than a bit angry. "So, what, you don't think I can take care of myself? Listen Brian, you may think that I'm going in way over my head, but I know what I'm doing. Besides, Kane has a lot of experience and knowledge about Wrestlemania matches, so he's one of the best guys to go to."

Paul had a similar opinion to Brian's, but was a bit calmer about it. "Look, Ash, we know you're one of the toughest Divas on Smackdown!, but we just think Kane is too dangerous. And yeah, he does have a lot of experience. It's just," he paused for a moment, trying to think of the nicest way to put his reasoning. "It's just that I don't think Kane will be very open to your idea."

Ashley smirked, knowing she was about to win. "Well that's the thing, guys; it was Kane's idea in the first place. He said I had potential." Though her statement was slightly false in the way that Kane had only said that to get Helms to leave her alone, he had agreed to train her, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Matt, who had opted to stay silent during this argument, couldn't stop himself. He grabbed her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "He WHAT? Ashley, sweetie, I know you haven't been in the business for too long, but when Kane takes an interest in a Diva, it usually means trouble. Look at what he did to Lita! Do you honestly think that his intentions are pure?" Matt's usually calm demeanor was gone, leaving only a frantic, worried mess behind. He was truly worried about her, and even though it hadn't worked out between them, he still loved her as a friend.

Ashley was shocked at her former boyfriend's outburst. She knew there was only one way to quell his fears. "Matt, listen to me; Kane isn't as bad as he seems. The night I broke up with Greg, Taylor and Regal attacked me." All of the guys' eyes widened, and each seemed ready to fly out the door and kill the British tag-team. Ashley stopped them and continued, "They were drunk, and I had feared the worst until Kane came out and stopped them. He took me in that night and listened to my troubles, and yesterday when Greg threatened me, Kane stood up for me and made him leave me alone." Ashley smiled gently and cupped Matt's cheek. "I know he's dangerous, Mattie, but this is a chance I have to take. All I want is your blessings."

The older Hardy turned to the others, and they all silently agreed. "Alright, Ash, we'll stand by you on your decision. But if Kane tries to hurt you, tell us so we can kick his ass."

She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thanks, guys. I don't want you to worry about me. Kane and I will be fine." Giving them each a hug, she turned on her heel and ran to the hotel gym, eager to begin training. Matt, Paul, and Brian each shook their heads, bemused and concerned.

"Matt, you've know Kane the longest; do you really think he's changed?" Paul asked.

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, man. I just don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next week, Kane trained Ashley so hard she was beginning to wonder if he was trying to kill her. Every day he'd make her do push-ups, crunches, chin-ups, and then be forced to spar with him. It was very difficult to do a Monkey Flip on a man his size, but he didn't seem to care. The big man held nothing back, and after the sparring he'd teach her a few moves and go over them with her. She'd so far learned the Flying Clothesline, the Big Boot (she called it the "Little Boot" due to her smaller shoe size), and even the Moonsault. Despite his brutality, Ashley had to admit Kane was a good teacher.

For three hours he would push her to the limit, often leaving her barely able to move. Kane would sometimes even have to carry her out of the hotel gym to her room, which was certainly a sight for the other superstars to see. Rumors were spreading like wildfire about the nature of their relationship, but neither paid them too much attention. Wrestlemania was only a few weeks away, and both had more important things to think about than what the other Superstars were saying about them. However, their thoughts were drastically different.

Ashley had only a few things on her mind: beat Melina, win the championship, and promote Playboy. She focused solely on these goals, blocking out any distractions.

Kane, on the other hand, had more pressing things on his mind. He attempted to focus on preparing for his match and training Ashley, but his mind refused to comply. His dreams for the past week had been filled with less than innocent scenarios between himself and the self-proclaimed "Dirty Diva," and in his waking hours his thoughts had been consumed with trying to make sense of his sudden feelings for her.

_I can't be falling in love. Love is a human emotion, and I'm a monster. I should be incapable of love. But if it's not love, then what am I feeling? I care for her too much for it to be merely lust, but I desire for her as more than just a friend. What the fuck is wrong with me?_ he thought after they had finished a particularly harsh training session. Smackdown! was that night, so they had ended a bit earlier than usual, wanting to be at their best for their respective matches. At the moment, Ashley was trying to catch her breath, sprawled out on the mat, clad only in a sports bra, shorts, and sneakers. Even in such a disheveled state, Kane still couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Unfortunately, her submissive and defenseless position was starting to turn him on, as it gave him a perfect view of her assets.

_**Take her,**_ a dark voice whispered to him. _**Take her.**_

Kane jerked and looked around, trying to find the speaker. The gym was empty, though, except for himself and Ashley.

_**Take her. You want the girl, don't you? No one's around, and who could stop you, anyway?**_ The dark voice was gradually getting louder and more persistent.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Kane growled. Ashley heard him and stood up, curiously looking at the man she had begun to consider a friend.

"What's wrong, Kane?"

_**Take her, Kane! What are you waiting for? Take her now!**_

"Shut up!" he shouted.

Ashley backed away at his outburst. "Ok, ok. I was just…"

"Not you! Don't you hear it? Someone's in here with us. Show yourself!" Kane went on a rampage looking for the speaker, flipping over equipment, shattering the mirrored walls, and practically ripping doors of their hinges.

"What are you talking about, Kane? There's no one here but us." Fear was beginning to creep onto Ashley's usually smiling face, having never seen Kane in such a violent state outside of the ring before.

Kane stopped in his tracks, realizing just what the voice was. Its laughter rang out, the sound echoing through his skull.

"Ashley, I…" he started, but suddenly groaned in pain and fell to his knees. He felt like he had been bashed in the head by Triple H's sledgehammer. Ashley went to his side, but he struck out, his hand barely missing her face. The pain began to subside, and Kane tried to steady his breathing.

_**This is your chance, Kane! Why do you hesitate? She should be yours! Take her before someone else does!**_ The voice seemed to be growling in anger and frustration, but Kane resisted.

"N- no. NO!" The pain started to intensify, and Kane's face twisted in agony.

"Kane, are you ok? What's wrong?"

He stared at the shocked Diva, just barely resisting the urge to jump on her and have his way with her, the fear in her eyes was only succeeding in turning him on even more. "No, I won't do it, not again!" With that, Kane jumped up and ran out of the gym.

"Kane!" Ashley cried out. She attempted to follow him, but by the time she got to the door, he was out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kane sat on the floor of his darkened room, clutching his head and rocking back and forth. He couldn't believe he had almost lost control like that, and was making a weak attempt to steady his nerves and compose himself.

_**Why did you fight, Kane? You could have had her right there! Why didn't you just take her?**_ The voice growled.

Kane shivered slightly. He knew that voice too well. It was the voice of his insanity, his inner demons. He had lived with it his whole life, but it had been dormant since June. And now it was coming back again full-force. The realization then hit him like a ton of bricks. Getting up, he turned on a single lamp and looked at the wall calendar that had been hung up in the room. It was March, with only a few weeks left until April. And after April was…

_**May 19,**_ the voice cackled. _**You can't escape it, so just give in. Give in to your desire for pain and destruction. Allow your hatred to consume you. You've done it before,**_ the voice whispered seductively.

To be truthful, Kane wanted to give in, to let the pain and rage inside of him consume his entire being. He used to do it all the time. He could have anything he wanted, and nothing could stand in his way. With his rage fueling him, Kane had been able to take Lita, destroy Shane McMahon and Matt Hardy, and even "kill" his older brother. But after the loss of his child, he had kept is demons under control for fear of losing something else he cared about. The voice in his head had forced its way out the year before, when May 19 simply couldn't be ignored, but he had been determined to keep it in check this year.

_I locked it away, damn it! Why the hell is it back?_ he thought.

_**Really Kane, it's obvious; you've gotten too comfortable. You've let your guard down, and your defenses have weakened. Besides, Kane, you need me,**_ it sneered in his mind.

_Leave me alone, damn it! I don't need you. It's because of you that I'm looked at as a freak. You're the reason they all think I'm crazy. It's your fault I can never be normal, can never be happy. Why I can never be with…_he stopped his inner tangent.

_**With Ashley? Why not? You want her, so there's no reason why you shouldn't have her. You can try and deny your feelings for as long as you want, but eventually it will be too much to bear. You'll take her Kane, and you will enjoy it.**_ Images of Ashley naked and beneath him screaming in pleasure invaded his mind, but he forcefully pushed them back.

_No! I refuse to let you hurt Ashley! Besides, if Khali or any of my other enemies found out about us, they'd use her against me! _Kane attempted to rationalize.

The voice laughed cruelly, _**Kane, rumors of what may be going on between you and the girl have already spread, and I certain Khali or any number of your other enemies have caught wind of them. Even if you left her now, she will still be a target. At this point, all you can do is claim her as your own and guard her from any opposition. Think about it, Kane. It's your call.**_

The voice finally went silent, and once again Kane could think clearly. Thinking over what the voice had said, Kane begrudgedly admitted to himself it was right. He couldn't hold back his desire for the Diva for long, and Khali, despite how stupid he was, had probably heard about him and Ashley. Either way, she was in danger from not just one, but two monsters now. After much consideration, he decided he would have to talk to the only one he knew that could help him. It hurt his pride to even think about it, but he knew he had no other choice.

He had to talk to the Undertaker.

To Be Continued!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You like me! You people really like me! Sorry it took so long to update, I've once again been buried in homework, and my fit of writer's block didn't help matters. All I can say is Thank God For Study Period! Without it, I'd still be buried in homework and I'd never get a chance to work on this. Fear not, though, as Spring Break is close at hand, and I've also started to write the rough draft for the next chapter. I'd like to inform you all that this story will most likely start getting increasingly darker, and more mature themes will find their way in here, so at some point I may have to change the rating. I think I'm already pushing it with all the swears I've put in here. We'll see. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and if you come up with a suggestion, just drop me an E-mail. Please review, for it makes up for all the crap I have to put up with at school. Keep on Rollin'!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned the WWE, this fic would become a reality. So no, I still don't own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing outside his brother's locker room, Kane once again suppressed the voices in his head to keep them from taking over. Most of his inner demons still despised the Undertaker, convinced that the late Paul Bearer's lies were in fact the truth, but Kane knew his half-brother was the only one who could help him. He needed Taker to help him stay in control, and failing that, to protect Ashley. His darker side wanted the young Diva, and loathe as he was to admit it, Kane wanted her too. But more than that, he cared for her and felt he needed to protect her from himself. He knew that if he ever lost control he'd go after Ashley, and Undertaker was the only one who could protect her.

_**Kane, why are you going to the Undertaker? You know he will not help you, and even if he did, he could not stop us. Ashley belongs to us, Kane, whether you want to accept it or not,**_ the voice growled inside his head.

_Ashley doesn't belong to me, or anyone else for that matter. And I'll be damned before I let you harm even one hair on her head!_ he growled back. Filled with a new resolve, Kane walked into the locker room. He found the Deadman in the back shadowboxing in preparation for his match against King Booker.

"Undertaker, we need to talk," Kane said. There was no reaction from the Phenom; he was too focused on his upcoming match.

The voice laughed. _**See? I told you he doesn't care. Now let's get out of here and find Ashley!**_ Images of what he subconsciously wanted to do to her flooded his mind, and Kane held back a moan of pleasure. Forcing the images back, he tried again.

"Taker, I seriously need to talk to you. This is important." But once again, Taker ignored him. Once the Deadman set his mind on something, practically nothing could break him out of his thoughts. Kane knew what he had to do.

Swallowing his pride and resisting the voice's commands to kill Taker on the spot, Kane said in a hushed and pained voice, "Mark, I really need your help."

Undertaker froze mid-punch and turned to his little brother, a look of shock on his normally stoic face. Kane, his sick, twisted, and maniacal baby brother, the brother who had hated him for years, was asking for his help? Sure, their relationship was much better off than it had been a few years ago, but they were both too stubborn to ask each other for help. _This must be really serious, _he thought, giving his full attention to Kane.

Though neither would admit it openly, the Brothers of Destruction loved each other deeply. Taker had proven he cared for Kane by refusing to fight him when he first came to the WWE and by helping him control his demons in his later years. Kane, meanwhile had proven his family loyalty by protecting Sara when she was being stalked by DDP and teaming up with him to shut up MVP and Mr. Kennedy.

"Mark, You know that my past relationships with women, especially the Divas, have been less than pleasant. Every Diva I've ever been associated with has hurt me: Chyna, Tori, Terri, Lita, hell the only one who didn't hurt me was Sara." Kane had to smile at the thought of his sister-in-law. She was one of the few people that ever saw his softer side. He'd come to care for her as his own sister, even going so far as to threaten to kill Mark if he ever made her unhappy. Taker smiled too. They'd had some good times together. Kane shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued, "I don't know how much you keep up with the talk around the locker room, but in case you didn't know, Ashley Massaro and I have forged a friendship."

"Massaro? The Playboy cover-girl? From what I've heard of her, she's nothing but a slut who's trying to be Lita. What would you want with her?"

Kane saw red, and when he gained control a moment later, he found himself pinning Taker to the wall by his throat. Enraged, he growled, "How dare you say that? Ashley is nothing like Lita, and you don't even know her!"

_**That's it Kane, kill him! Don't let him speak ill of what's ours! Kill him!**_

Undertaker, though surprised at his brother's sudden vicious and protective nature, kept his composure and shoved him off. Dusting himself off, he said calmly, "I never claimed to know her, Kane, I am simply repeating what I've heard. Before now, I've never really cared, but apparently you do. However, given your history, I would have thought you'd avoid any relationships."

_**Why aren't you tearing him to shreds, Kane? He insulted Ashley, and will stab you in the back the moment he gets a chance! You should take the initiative and kill him!**_ The voice once again tried to take control, but Kane forced it back.

He sat on a nearby bench dejectedly. "I know, I'm sorry I snapped. And believe me, I've tried to avoid it, but ever since I met Ashley, it's like I can't get enough of her. She makes me feel things, Taker, like joy and hope. Whenever I'm around her, I feel like I'm worth something, like I'm more than just a monster. I think I'm falling for her, Mark, and no matter how much I try to stop, I can't."

Undertaker rubbed his temples. "So, you came to talk to me about your love-life?" he said, annoyed.

Kane put his head in his hands and sighed. "I wish that was all I had to talk about. Taker, May 19 is only a few months away, and the voice in my head is back. It wants Ashley, and while I want her too, I can't risk hurting her." He looked up at his brother, silently begging him for help.

Sighing, the Undertaker sat down next to Kane. This was a serious problem, one he wasn't sure he could do anything about. "So what do you expect me to do? I can't suppress your demons as effectively as I used to. I hate to admit it, but you've simply gotten too strong." Kane gave a smirk at the Deadman's reluctant compliment.

After a minute, Kane said, "I know you can't quell my demons, Mark. That's something I have to deal with myself. All I'm asking is for you to protect Ashley should I lose control. She's the first real friend I've had in almost a year, and I can't risk losing her. I…I love her." Kane whispered the last part, hardly believing he was openly admitting it. Hesitantly, Undertaker placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, Kane, I'll protect her. If you truly love her, then I suppose I have no choice but to keep her safe." The Deadman gave him a rare grin. "Besides, if she comes to feel for you the same way, I might just get that nephew I wanted. I could hardly bear it when your first son was killed."

Kane looked at him questioningly. "If you were so upset about my first child, then why didn't you ever show up to help me deal with Snitsky?" he growled accusingly.

"In case you've forgotten, little brother, you and I weren't exactly on the best terms then. I figured it was best if I kept my distance."

Nodding, Kane stood and headed to the door. "Good luck in your match tonight. If you'll excuse me, though, I have a message to send to the Great Khali." He turned to Taker. "And Mark? Thank you."

Undertaker gave another small smile. "Anything for you, little brother. Just be careful."

Nodding again, Kane left, and the Deadman went back to shadowboxing, this time with something other than his match on his mind. He would protect Ashley, but he would also make sure she knew who she was dealing with. He wouldn't let her break Kane's heart like all the other Divas had. She had to learn exactly what she was getting herself into.

And for Kane's sake, the Undertaker was more than willing to teach her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Meanwhile, Ashley was busy getting ready for her mixed tag match. She was finally getting the chance to beat the shit out of Melina. However, Kane's earlier behavior still lingered in her mind. She had never seen Kane so angry and (dare she say it?) afraid. She had looked for him for hours, searching both the arena and the hotel, but she came up with nothing. It was almost as if he had disappeared into thin air.

_Kane'll show up sooner or later. I just hope he's all right,_ she thought to herself. She looked over to Brian and Paul. "Hey guys, you ready to kick MNM's candy asses?" she joked.

Brian laughed and gave her a toothy grin. "It's a good thing the Rock isn't here, Ash. He hates it when people use his catchphrases."

"Yeah, but anyone who would name their team after a piece of candy deserve to get their asses beat. We're gonna eat them alive!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Ashley, please, no more jokes," Paul sighed. Ashley's smile faltered for a moment, but returned when he continued, "Now let's make this match quick. I don't want to risk getting diabetes!" Laughing, the trio made their way to the ring, Ashley's worries temporarily forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the match, the three were met by an irate Matt.

"Ash, have you heard what the locker room has been saying about you? Everybody thinks you're sleeping with Kane! Johnny Nitro event went so far as to call you a "Monster Fucker" and Jillian Hall said you two were "a match made in hell!" Can you believe this shit?" He continued ranting as they made their way to catering, but Ashley stopped in her tracks as she passed a TV. She could scarcely believe what she was seeing.

Kane was in the ring, beating the crap out of Khali's old manager Daivari with his hook and chain. It was a horrific sight, and as Kane began to drag him backstage, Ashley actually began to feel sorry for the Arabian.

Behind her, Matt whispered to Paul and Brian, "THAT'S why I didn't want Ashley working with Kane; if he gets pissed off, imagine what he'd do to her!"

Ashley caught his whispered statement, but though she wanted to hit him out of loyalty to Kane, she held back. Instead she took off down the hall, the guys calling after her. She didn't care, though; all she wanted was to stop Kane. She didn't like Daivari, but she didn't want Kane to get in trouble by killing him.

What she didn't realize as she sprinted down the halls of the arena were the two sets of eyes watching her.

"So what do you plan on doing to her?" Kristal cackled.

"Destroy her," Gregory Helms responded coldly. "And there's nothing she or that psychotic boyfriend of hers can do about it. No one dumps me, and I'm going to make her wish she was never even born!"

The duo laughed, already making plans for what they would do to the beautiful Diva.

To Be Continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here it is, Chapter 6! I hope you people appreciate it, 'cause I worked my ass off writing this one! Yay, I finally got to put in Taker! (hugs him) And don't worry, he'll be a lot more involved in the following chapters. Man, I did not intend for Taker to start plotting, but you know, it kind of fits. I hope I didn't make Taker too OOC, I just wanted to show a softer side to him, at least when it came to his brother. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but don't hold your breath. Curse you teachers that like to give us projects so near vacation week! Oh, well. Send me lots of review, for they are what encourage me to write faster. Even if it's just a short one, I'd still appreciate it and respond to you! Keep on Rollin'!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own the WWE. Damn it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about a half-hour of searching, Ashley heard the faint sound of agonized screams coming from down a very dark hallway. Given how the staff all of the other Superstars were keeping their distance, she figured it had to be where Kane had taken Daivari. As she slowly walked down the hall, the screams got louder and louder, until she came to the door at the end of the hall. As she reached for the doorknob, though, the screaming abruptly stopped. Swallowing her fears and steeling herself for the worse, Ashley slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark, and as soon as her eyes adjusted, she wished they hadn't. She nearly screamed herself at the sight before her.

It was Daivari, lying in a broken, bloody heap on the floor. The bruises and cuts that covered his back were gushing with blood, and the dark bruise around his neck was like some sort of grisly collar. He didn't appear to be moving, and Ashley began to worry that he might be dead.

She backed away from the gruesome scene, only for a pair of arms to embrace her from behind and pull her against a warm, hard chest. A large gloved hand covered her mouth and stifled her scream, and after a moment, Ashley recognized it.

"Kane?" she asked, her voice muffled by his hand. Satisfied that she wasn't going to scream, Kane let his hand fall to her tiny waist.

Resting his chin on the top of her head, Kane said softly, "You're lucky. If you had been anyone else, you'd have ended up like Daivari." Ashley shivered a bit from his dark tone, but froze when she felt something warm and sticky brush against her leg. In his ungloved hand, Kane was still holding the hook and chain, sticky with the Cruiserweight's blood.

The voice in Kane's head took Ashley's stillness as a good sign. _**Take her, Kane. Look at how trustingly she stands in your arms. She wants you as much as you want her!**_ Kane had let out his darker side when brutalizing Daivari in hopes of sating it for a while, but the minute he saw Ashley, it wanted out again, this time with a different purpose. Kane had pushed it back, however, and was currently struggling to keep it under control.

"Umm…Kane?" Ashley's voice brought him back to Earth.

"Yes?" he growled.

"Could you let me go, please? Your meat-hook is kind of making me uncomfortable." She bit her lip, worried about his response.

Kane frowned a bit, but let the weapon fall in a pile at their feet. The scent of her hair suddenly invaded his senses, and in an act of indulgence, he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. "Is that better?" he asked, his hot breath ticking her ear.

Ashley's sigh of relief caught in her throat when she felt Kane's mouth so close to her ear. Shivering a bit at the strangely enjoyable feeling, she asked, "Kane, why did you run off earlier? Is everything ok?"

_**She's so sweet and considerate, concerning herself over your well being. Aren't you going to tell her about me? **_the voice chuckled.

After a moment, Kane replied, "I wasn't feeling too well." His vice-like grip around her waist loosened a bit, allowing Ashley to relax more. "Now, what are you doing here?"

_**Who cares why she's here? What's important is that she's here, you're alone, and after your display in the ring, no one will dare try to stop you! Take her now, Kane, have your way with her! You know you want to.**_

_Shut up! Yes I want to, but I refuse to hurt her!_ Kane was so caught up with keeping his inner demons at bay he nearly missed Ashley's answer.

"I…I was worried about you. When I saw you go berserk and attack Daivari, I was afraid you might go to far and get in trouble." She looked at Daivari's still form. "Is he dead?" she asked nervously.

The big man chuckled. "No, but if you want, I can finish him off." He began to lightly run his fingers up and down her arms in an almost soothing motion.

Ashley shivered again. The feeling of his fingers against her skin was giving her goosebumps. It was the sort of thing she'd wanted a lover to do, but Kane? She certainly cared for him as a friend, but did she really want more from the Big Red Monster? She drew in a shaky breath. "I think we should get Daivari to the trainers. You've sent your message, now let's get him out of here."

Sighing in annoyance Kane reluctantly let her go and picked up Daivari, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Grab my chain, will ya'?" he asked, nodding to the weapon at her feet. Picking it up gingerly, Ashley followed him out of the room, hoping she wouldn't accidentally impale herself. The Superstars and other backstage personnel stared at the duo in shock and horror, but Kane paid them little heed.

By the time they had dropped Daivari off at the trainer's, Ashley had grown tired of everyone's terrified and disgusted looks. _No wonder Kane's so ant-social; if I got looks like that everywhere I went, I'd loose faith in humanity, too, _she thought. She remembered Matt's whispered statement of distrust, and realized that ever her own friends must think he's a monster. _Well, not anymore! No friend of mine's gonna be treated like shit!_

Kane looked down at her, surprised at how quiet she was being. "Ashley, is everything alright?" he asked.

Ashley looked him right in the eye. "Kane, tomorrow night you are going to the club with me and the guys. It's time they see the real you, not the horrible monster you claim to be!" There was a determined gleam in her eyes, and Kane was shocked at the order.

"Ashley, are you on something? First of all, I don't do social stuff like that and you know it. And second," he stood up to his full height and loomed over her menacingly. "No One tells me what to do."

She sighed but didn't back down. "Look, Kane, all I want is for people to stop treating you like you're some sort of demon-spawn from hell. Not even the guys seem to trust you, and I really want everybody to get along. So please Kane? For my sake?" she pleaded.

He reluctantly started to give in. "Who else is going?" he asked, sulking. He made a mental note to make her pay for this.

Smiling happily, she replied, "Matt, Paul, Brian, Layla, Benoit, and Lilian."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought Lilian was on RAW. And since when does Benoit go clubbing?"

"Lilian was in the area promoting her new album, and as for Chris, well, let's just say Lily knows his weaknesses rather _intimately,_" she chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows. Kane too gave a laugh. Chris Benoit, who was one of the toughest guys he had ever met, being wrapped around Lilian Garcia's little finger was a rather amusing image.

"I'll think about it. Right now, though, I just want to go back to my room and get some sleep." He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and decided to change the subject. "Did you ever tell Teddy Long about what Helms did to you?"

Ashley shook her head. "He hasn't bothered me since you confronted him, so I don't think there's any reason to tell Teddy."

He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Ashley, you can't just let him off the hook like that. If that bastard treated you like shit, what makes you think he won't do the same thing to someone else?"

Sighing, she gave up. "Alright, I'll think about it." She glanced at her watch. "Looks like the show's over. I've gotta go, but call me tomorrow with your answer, ok?"

The big man leaned down and ruffled her hair. "Fine, but only if you think about telling Long or McMahon about Helms. I…I don't want to risk him hurting you again," he said hesitantly. "I care about you too much."

She smiled at his concern, and acting on a whim, she lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Kane. Your opinion means a lot to me." She gave him a little wave and a smile before dashing off, leaving a stunned Kane in her wake. _I kissed him,_ she thought, hardly believing her own actions. What surprised her even more was the way her heart had sped up when she'd done so.

_She kissed me,_ Kane thought, eyes wide. The voice in his was having a field day, but the only thing Kane could think was, _Maybe she feels for me too!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Ashley had finished her shower, all of the other Divas had left. Not that she minded. It was nice to not have to deal with their mindless chatter about who was with who and what so-and-so was wearing. She had certainly enjoyed joining the girls in these discussions, but as of late she preferred to talk to Kane. She could talk to him about almost anything, from music to sports, and she'd found they had rather similar tastes.

Adjusting her towel so it wouldn't fall off, she smiled at her reflection, happy to see the bruise on her cheek was almost gone. She suddenly noticed something in the mirror. The door was open, and the Undertaker was standing there, glaring at her. She spun around to look at the door, only to find it closed and the Undertaker nowhere to be found. She checked the mirror again; nothing looked out of place.

_Fuck, I'm getting paranoid. I'm starting to see things. _She grabbed a clean shirt, some jeans, and some black bra and panties, but as she began to remove her towel, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she found nothing. _Probably just my eyes playing tricks on me,_ she rationalized.

Dressing quickly, she checked her bag once more. Finding everything was packed she turned around, only to find herself face-to-chest with the Phenom himself.

Ashley backed away, startled, only to fall backwards over the bench in a rather undignified way. "How did you…?" she started, but when the Undertaker simply stared at her in response, she tentatively got up. "Umm, listen, Undertaker, I don't know why you're here, but this is the Woman's Locker room, so I really don't think you should be in here, so if you don't mind-"

"I'm here because we need to talk," he growled, cutting her off.

Ashley swallowed nervously. "Wha-what about?"

"Kane. For some reason he's begun to care about you. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Kane has constantly been betrayed by the people he cares about. I'm here to make certain that it does not happen again."

Ashley backed up a few steps, only to find herself against a row of lockers. "Listen, I don't know what you've heard about our relationship, but Kane and I are good friends. I have no intention of hurting him in any way."

Taker easily stepped over the bench and leaned down to look her right in the eye. "Good to know, but I just thought I'd let you know something: if you hurt my brother in any way," he punched the locker next to her head, leaving a large dent in the metal. Ashley let out a little scream, only for Taker to cover her mouth with his large hand and turned her head to look at the dent. "_This_ is what will happen to that pretty little face of yours, and that'll certainly prevent Playboy from asking you to do any future photo shoots, won't it?"

Ashley was trembling at the venom in his voice. The Deadman's harsh words and rough treatment reminded her of her relationship with Helms. Tears started running down her cheeks and onto the Undertaker's hand. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He had expected her to fight him, not cry. _Did I cause her that much terror?_ he wondered. He gently released her and backed away, giving the Dirty Diva some space.

"I," she sobbed, "I won't do anything to hurt Kane, just please, don't hurt me!" She slumped down to the floor and shielded her face from and possible blows.

Taker suddenly regretted his rash and violent behavior. He didn't know why, but he felt like he should be comforting her instead of threatening her. _Perhaps this is why Kane is so enamored with her; she brings out emotions that he would otherwise be unable to express,_ he mused._ I wonder if she knows about his demons._ When her crying quieted down, he said softly. "As long as you don't hurt Kane, I will protect you." He turned to go. "We'll talk again some other time." With that, he disappeared, letting Ashley know her eyes had not been playing tricks on her.

Ashley sighed and regained her composure, wondering how her friendship with Kane had suddenly become so complicated.

To Be Continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, Chapter 7 is up! I know, it took me forever, but I was suffering some major writer's block, and since my dad works on the computer, I can only use it after he's done doing his job, or if I'm lucky, when he has to go into work instead of telecomunicating. Still, this is fairly long, so hopefully it should sate you people for a little while. I can't guarantee the next chapter will be up sooner, but in the meantime, I want many reviews for this chapter, please. Keep on Rollin'!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm not Vince McMahon, so no, I don't own the WWE.

AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!!!!!!! The following scene has rather graphic content, so if you are not a fan of that sort of thing, skip to the capitalized word. Don't worry, it's hard to miss!

Also, I just want to send my sincerest regrets to the Deadman for the injury he has recently suffered in his arm, and I hope he has a speedy recovery. Despite this, he will remain in the fic. Come on, you really think I'm gonna take out my favorite wrestler because of an injury? Dream on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kane's breathing quickened at the sight before him; Ashley was bound to the bed, dressed in nothing but her black lacy bra and panties, and looking at him with desire in her blue eyes. He walked over to her slowly, savoring the moment, and sat down on the bed next to her.

He leaned down until their lips were merely an inch apart. "Comfortable?" he whispered huskily.

Ashley gave him a mischievous grin. "Well, I am a bit cold. Care to warm me up?" She then lifted her head and closed the distance between their lips, kissing him fiercely. Kane gladly responded, fisting her hair and pressing her closer. He separated her lips with his tongue and delved into her warm mouth, trying to take all of her in. Ashley's own tongue dueled his for dominance until they both had to separate for air.

Kane straddled her hips and literally ripped off her bra, feeling his blood grow hotter at the sight of her bare breasts. He quickly removed his own shirt and leaned down to her ear. "I'm gonna light a fire in you. Think you can handle it?"

She grinned seductively and ground into him a bit. "How about we find out?"

He grinned and began massaging her breasts with his large hands. "Let's." He slowly started kissing along her jaw before trailing down to her neck, accenting his descent with little nips. He continued like this until he reached her chest. Removing one of his hands, he caught the rosy peak of her left breast between his teeth and sucked gently, extracting a moan from the punk princess. He removed himself from her hips and let his free hand roam down her ribcage to her panties, which he deftly removed. Slipping a finger between the folds of her womanhood, he was pleased to feel how wet she was. He inserted the finger deeply into her, enjoying the way her walls tightened around it.

Ashley gasped, and Kane couldn't hold back a chuckle, releasing her breasts. "Seems I'm not the only one enjoying this. Ready to live up to the name "Dirty Diva"?" He began moving the finger in and out, relishing in the gasps and moans of the woman beside him.

"Kane, please, harder! Faster!" Kane could feel she was right on the edge, so he removed his finger, ignoring Ashley's moan of displeasure. He removed his own pants, grateful for the release. "Ashley," he whispered, positioning himself between her legs. "Do you love me?"

The Dirty Diva gave him a smile, her eyes dark with desire. She opened her mouth to respond.

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

Kane's eyes snapped open and he sat up, his skin damp with perspiration and his bed sheets tangled. He glared at the alarm clock that dared to wake him up and chucked it across the room, where it smashed to bits against the wall. He then noticed the uncomfortable bulge in his pants.

_Great, another morning where the first thing I have to do is take a cold shower,_ he thought bitterly as he walked into the bathroom. He had actually been enjoying the dream, and it pissed him off that he had woken up before it ended. _I know I can't be with her in real life, but must the world deny me my dreams?_ He was only grateful it wasn't one of his more violent dreams, the ones where he'd take her by force. He'd only had them once or twice, but those dreams made him feel guilty and sick to his stomach, especially since on some carnal level he enjoyed them. The sense of power over her in those dreams and the fear in her eyes was intoxicating.

Stepping into the icy water, Kane thought back a bit on his last violent dream. He'd threatened her with his meat hook, and the entire time he fucked her she'd been crying and screaming. After that dream he'd had to puke, disgusted at the things his subconscious came up with.

_Wait a minute, my subconscious couldn't have come up with that, I love Ashley too much! That means…_his brow creased in anger. _You!_

_**Aww, what's wrong, Kane? I thought you liked those dreams. And since you refuse to claim her as your own, I have to satisfy you desires in a different way,**_ the dark voice in his head responded mockingly.

Kane clenched his fists in rage. The voice was toying with him, giving him these dreams in order to tempt him into losing control. _That's not going to happen, and even if it does, you won't be able to do anything to her. My brother will see to that!_

_**Kane, do you honestly think that the Undertaker will go out of his way to protect Ashley? He could care less about what happens to her, and in his mind the more pain you're caused, the better! **_it chastised, as if scolding an ignorant child.

Growling in frustration he stepped out of the shower and threw on a towel, blocking out anything else the voice had to say. Just then, his phone started ringing. Drying his hands quickly, he answered it, hoping whoever was calling him would keep the call short. "Hello?" he said in as calm a voice he could manage at that hour.

"Hey Kane!"

He flinched. Her cheerful voice was just a bit too loud, and it felt awkward talking to her after his dream. "Hey Ashley," he said hesitantly.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't wake you, did I? I'm so sorry!"

Kane gave a small laugh. "It's ok, Ashley, I was already awake. So what's up?" He started to dig trough his bags trying to find something clean to wear.

He could almost see her grin as she said, "Just checking to see whether or not you're coming to the club tonight."

Mentally he groaned. "I'm sorry, kid, I haven't thought about it yet. I completely forgot!"

Ashley gave a playful gasp. "What? You forgot about our deal? Well if that's the case, then I guess I shouldn't bother telling Teddy about Gregory, then!"

Kane growled lowly, "Ashley, you'd better tell Long about him, 'cause if you won't, I will!" He knew the former "superhero" rarely took things lying down, and Kane was genuinely worried about what he might do to Ashley. If he'd been willing to hit her while they were in a relationship, who knew what kind of shit he might pull now that she'd dumped him? Kane couldn't take that chance.

Ashley sighed, "Ok, I'll talk to Teddy. But my real concern right now is whether or not you're going out with me tonight."

He knew going out with Ashley and her friends was simply asking for trouble, but he couldn't resist the pleading tone in her voice. He could almost see her giving him the puppy-dog eyes, and gave up. "Fine, I'll go. What time are we heading out?"

He could hear Ashley squeal with joy, and his anger at the situation dissipated a bit. "Meet us in the lobby at eight, and don't you dare be late, mister! If you fail to show up I will hunt you down and strangle you with your own chain!" Kane gave a final laugh and hung up, wondering if he was going to regret his decision. His mind then came up with a new question:

_What the hell am I going to wear?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley grinned as she started putting together her outfit for the night, careful not to get anything too wet, having just gotten out of the shower. She had every intention of blowing the minds of every guy she met, and she especially wanted to look nice for Kane's first night out with her and the others. She glanced at the clock. _Ok, it's 6:30 now, which gives me an hour and a half to get ready._ She was grateful she had told the guys beforehand about the extra member joining their party; she'd hate to show up late and have to explain to the guys what Kane was doing there.

Matt, Brian, and Paul had all been rather displeased at the news that she had invited Kane to tag along, but a stern look had stopped any complaints, and the boys had all agreed to give the big man a chance. Layla had been fine with the idea, having been told what had been going on between them, and was more than happy to help her try to help Kane fit in. Lilian had been wary of the idea, which Ashley had found perfectly understandable considering how he had once tried to chokeslam her, but she agreed to letting him hang out.

"As long as Chris is here," she'd reasoned, "I'll be ok. After all, how many guys, even guys like Kane, would intentionally try to start a fight with the Canadian Crippler?" Ashley had to agree. Chris was incredibly protective of Lilian, and if you thought he was intense in the ring, he grew twice as vicious when it came to the blonde Latina.

She finally settled on a short black leather skirt, red fishnets, a red halter-top that showed off her bellybutton, and a pair of high-heeled black leather boots. After a long time of looking in the mirror and playing around with different looks, she decided to leave her hair down and line her eyes with eyeliner and threw on some cherry red lipstick. Once again checking the clock, she realized she only had five minutes to get to the lobby. Grabbing her leather jacket and pocketbook, she ran out the door, hoping she wouldn't be late.

As she stepped into the elevator, she wondered what Kane would be wearing. _Hopefully not his ring gear,_ she thought with a smile. Glancing at the reflective walls, her mind suddenly traveled back to her encounter with the Undertaker the day before. The Deadman had successfully given her more than a few nightmares that night, and Ashley began to wonder what he had meant when he said he would "protect her." He'd threatened her only moments before, and she had to wonder just what he would be protecting her from. _Right now, the most dangerous things threatening me are himself and Greg, and there's no way he could know about him._ She then started to worry about the next time she saw him. _He said we'd talk again, but what if he threatens me again? And when will we talk again? Does Kane even know about this? Hell, did he put Taker up to it?_ The questions buzzed through her mind like a colony of bees, but she at least managed to comfort herself by answering the last question. "Kane would never have someone threaten me, he cares about me too much," she said quietly.

She finally reached the main lobby, smiling when she saw everyone was there. Except Kane. Her smile turned to a frown. _God damn it, he'd better not be ditching us! I swear I'll…_

"About time you got here."

Spinning around, Ashley was happy to see Kane had made it after all. _Damn, he looks good!_ she thought with a slight blush. He was wearing black pants and a tight red T-shirt, black boots, and had a gold chain around his neck. He was carrying a leather coat that looked suspiciously like the Undertaker's.

Kane noticed her giving him the once-over. "Like what you see?" he teased, enjoying how her blush deepened.

Ashley smiled shyly and nodded. "I half expected you to wear your ring attire," she joked back.

Matt noticed them just then. "Hey, if you two are finally ready, let's get moving!" he called, mildly annoyed. He still didn't fully trust Kane, and planned on keeping a close eye on him.

"Coming, Mattie! Come on, Kane, it's time for us to have some fun!" She dashed over to her friends.

Kane reluctantly followed. _Dear God, what am I getting myself into?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group sat around a large table in the back of the club enjoying their drinks and idly chatting. Ashley, Lilian, and Layla had been talking for the past twenty minutes about what music they'd been listening to lately while Matt, Paul, and Brian had started up an unusual game of truth or dare, where if the person refused to do something, they had to drink. Kane, meanwhile, was having a surprisingly pleasant time talking to Benoit about the best way to take down an opponent.

"I personally think the best way to prove your superiority is to make him tap," Chris said.

"You're wrong. In all my years I've yet to find a more satisfying method to shut someone up than setting them on fire. Making them tap out one night is ok, but fire will leave a lasting impression," the Big Red Monster argued.

"Shut someone up, huh? Last time I checked, when you set MVP on fire he kept whining for months, and once he got back in the ring he immediately challenged you. I hardly consider that "Shutting him up," Kane," Chris countered.

Soon enough, however, Chris was taken away by Lilian, demanding the Canadian dance with her. For a moment he looked like he was going to refuse, wanting to continue his discussion with Kane, but quickly changed his mind when some random guy asked the beautiful Latina to dance.

Noticing Layla too had made he way to the dance floor, Kane turned to face a suddenly lonely Ashley. Kane grinned a bit. "So, what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?"

Ashley laughed. "Oh, just waiting for someone to ask me to dance. The three amigos over there," she pointed to Matt and the tag-team champions, "are a bit too into their game right now, and everyone else is on the dance floor. Makes a girl feel a little left out."

Kane got up and extended his hand. He wouldn't usually do this, but he'd had a few drinks beforehand, and was ready to throw caution to the wind. Ashley gladly accepted his hand and the duo made their way to the dance floor just as a hard, pulsating rock song started.

Kane's hands settled on her hips as they moved to the music. "You look incredible tonight."

"What, only tonight? I thought I always looked good!" she said indignantly, unconsciously moving a bit closer to him.

"Well, sure, you look great every night, but right now you're looking particularly luscious. I hope you won't hold it against me if I can't keep my hands off you," he chuckled, rubbing his thumbs over the exposed skin of her belly.

Ashley grinned almost seductively. "Well, I suppose I won't mind too much, as long as you keep it PG-13."

Kane gave a wolfish grin. "I can't make any promises, darlin', but I'll try my best."

As they danced, Ashley began to wonder when their playful banter had turned into full-fledged flirting. She had to admit, the more time she spent with the Big Red Monster, the more she became drawn to him. It was like she was under some sort of spell, one she didn't want to break. Ashley looked up at him, and she didn't know if it was the alcohol, the music, or her own slowly blossoming desires, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

Kane was enjoying their dance, the fast beat, the hard rhythm, and the fact that he and Ashley were so close, allowing him to touch her in ways he had only done in his dreams. He noticed Ashley looking up at him, her eyes apparently focused on his face. He cocked his head to the side and started to ask her what was on her mind, when he found himself unable to speak due to her lips being sealed over his own. He stumbled back a step before finally regaining his balance, his brain finally realizing what was happening. Ashley, the woman he had befriended only a week ago, who he was helping to train, and who had literally become the woman of his dreams, was kissing him. He hesitated for only a moment, then eagerly responded to her kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips to seek out hers. He pulled her closer until her body was molded against his, allowing him to feel each and every one of her curves. He wanted to stay like that forever.

Their moment ended abruptly, however, when a voice said, "Well, what do you know, Greg? The whore wasn't satisfied with just looking like Lita; she had to go after her old "husband" too!"

They broke the kiss and turned to face Kristal and Gregory, both looking like they considered the duo not worth their time. Ashley spoke up first, "What can I say, Lita's got good taste. Unlike you," she added eyeing Kristal's overly revealing outfit.

"Watch what you say about my girlfriend, Massaro, or you may not live to regret it!" Helms shouted, taking a step towards the Diva.

Kane stepped in front of her in a protective manner and growled, "You know what I said last week when I told you not to touch her? That rule still applies, so if you want to keep all of your limbs, I'd suggest you move on and take your tramp with you." Ashley felt her heart beat a little bit faster at the passionate way the big man had stood up for her.

Helms faltered and backed away, leading an indignant Kristal away before Kane made good on his threat.

"Well, that was interesting," Matt said coming up beside Ashley and looking at Kane. He'd seen the whole thing, and he had at first been tempted to kick the big man's ass, but after seeing the way Kane had protected Ashley, Matt found no reason to come between the two. "Kane, can we talk for a moment?"

The two men headed off a little ways while Ashley returned to the table, though she threw a worried glance over her shoulder as she did. When they reached a fairly quiet area, Matt said, "Kane, in the past the two of us have been at each other's throats, but now we've got something in common: we both love Ashley."

Kane slightly bit his lip. Ashley had told him she and the Hardy were just friends. Did the dark-haired man want her as something more?

Matt continued, "Ashley and I dated for a while, but it didn't work out. But I've grown to love her like a sister, so I'm going to give you fair warning: if you ever, EVER hurt Ashley, I will make your life a living hell!"

Kane almost sighed in relief. The last time the two had fought over a woman it had been nothing short of disastrous. He gave a small, sincere grin. "Hardy, I wouldn't expect anything less of you." The two men, having reached a level of understanding neither had thought possible before, headed back to the table to continue their night of fun. At that moment, Kane was suddenly glad he had agreed to join them.

To Be Continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yay, I finally finished this chapter! (throws confetti in the air) Whoot! Well, this chapter was a pain to write, but I'm very happy with how it came out. I've been really distracted, what with my prom and all, but after seeing the way my classmates dance, I was totally inspired to write this chapter. Sorry about Kane waking up in the middle of the sex scene. (ducks projectiles thrown by readers) Hey, give me a break, I've never written that sort of thing before, I've only read it! So, if you think I'm doing a good job, tell me. If you think I'm doing a bad job, tell me. Even if you don't have an opinion about it, review and tell me! Either way, I'm tired, I've been working on this all day. Hope this keeps you happy for a while! Keep on Rollin'!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was well past 1 in the morning by the time the group got back to the hotel. Both Brian and Paul were so drunk they could barely stand, so Layla and Matt volunteered to bring them back to their rooms, and Chris gave Lilian a heated look that clearly said they had best get to their room before he lost his fading self-control. As they said their good-byes and headed their separate ways, Kane offered to walk Ashley back to her room.

"Thanks Kane, that's really sweet of you," she said, ignoring Matt's exaggerated gagging behind her. He and Kane may have reached an understanding, but there was no way he was going to let that keep him from teasing her. Ashley blew Matt a mock kiss goodnight and took Kane's arm, happily letting the big man escort her to her room.

Getting into the elevator, Kane bit his lip and glanced at Ashley out of the corner of his eye. The kiss they had shared had certainly changed their relationship, but now he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. When they'd kissed, the voices in his head were having a field day, and that was one of the things that worried him. _If she really cares for me that way and wants to pursue a relationship with me, I don't know whether or not I'll be able to suppress my urges,_ he thought._ On the other hand, what if Ashley didn't really mean it? What if she had just gotten caught up it the moment or had drunk too much? Damn it, why can't my life ever be easy?_

Ashley was dealing with some panicky thoughts of her own. _I kissed Kane, but he didn't push me away! He even stood up for me afterwards! But why? Was he too drunk to care that I kissed him? Does he feel for me, too? Or was it just because he had gotten caught up in the moment?_

By the time the elevator stopped, both Superstars were a worried mess. It was Ashley who finally broke the silence as they walked down the hall. "Kane, I know that my kissing you was really unexpected, and I totally understand if you don't like me the way I like you, but I hope we can still be friends," she practically whispered. It hurt her to say such a thing, but she had come to love Kane, and she would not force him into anything he didn't want.

Kane's jaw dropped and he stared at her, hardly believing the words coming out of her mouth. _She feels for me the way I feel for her, and she's giving me the opportunity to walk away with our friendship still intact._ He felt his heart swell with love at her sweet words. The pain in her voice was obvious, and he realized how difficult it must be for her to stand there and wait to be either accepted or rejected by him. "Ashley, how could I not feel the same way? You're the most beautiful, fun, amazing woman I've ever met. When you kissed me tonight, I felt like I was on top of the world, like all of my dreams had come true."

"Really?"

Smiling, the big man leaned down and caught her lips in a gentle and loving kiss, to which she eagerly responded. When they finally broke apart, Ashley was smiling and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"So, I take it you want to be more than just friends?"

Before he could respond, laughter echoed through his skull._** How perfectly charming, Kane. She was sweet enough to give you a way out, even at her own pain! And the pain in her voice was simply delectable. I wonder, how would she respond if she realized what you really are?**_

Kane suddenly noticed that his body had started to move on its own, but by the time he'd realized what was happening, he'd lost control of his whole body. The demon inside of him had taken over.

"**You have no idea how much more,"** it growled, using Kane's voice to speak.

Ashley's eyes widened at the bold statement, but before she could speak Kane had pushed her against the wall and was kissing her again, though much more roughly than before. At first she was enjoying the rough treatment, liking his dominating actions and fierce lips, and gladly returned his kiss. But soon his touches started to get a bit too rough for her, and she began to struggle against him.

"Kane, you're being a bit too rough. Could you ease up a little bit?" she asked as his lips traveled down her neck. He responded by grabbing her hips with bruising force and giving her neck a sharp bite.

"**Ashley, if you're going to be mine, you have to be willing to stand a little rough treatment. After all, nothing turns me on like a beautiful woman in pain!"** he hissed, letting his hands slip underneath her shirt. 

_What's wrong with him? This is going too far,_ Ashley thought franticly. She tried to push him off, but his strength was too much for her. She desperately tried to reason her way out of her current predicament. "Kane, this is going too far. I'm glad we feel the same way for each other, but I'm not ready to take that step with you."

"**Really? Well that's too bad, because the moment you submitted to me, you gave me the right to do whatever I want with you. You're MINE!"** he shouted. He tried to slide his hands higher up her shirt, but due to the tightness of the garment, he found it extremely difficult. Frustrated, Kane removed his hands and finally just tore it off. Hands roughly caressing her skin, he moaned at the feeling, having only imagining how it would feel to touch her like this.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, and Ashley finally decided it was time to take drastic action. _I'm so sorry Kane,_ she thought. Without hesitating, Ashley drew her hand back as far as she could and brought it back, slapping him hard across the face.

Kane's head jerked to the side from the force of the blow. _**Damn, who knew the little temptress had so much fire?**_ the demon though, grinning sadistically. Leaning forward, the voice chuckled, **"I'm going to enjoy breaking you."**

_That's enough!_ Kane's consciousness shouted. _Get the fuck away from her!_

_**Make me,**_ the demon growled back. The two psyches clashed, both battling for control of Kane's body. In the end, Kane won, taking control of his body once again.

_**You win this round, Kane, but next time you won't be able to stop me from claiming Ashley. I swear it!**_ The voice growled before slinking back into the recesses of Kane's mind once again.

_Not if I can help it!_ Kane shot back. He then turned his attention on Ashley, pressed against the wall and shaking like a leaf. "Ashley, I…I'm so sorry! I just…I- I've got to go." With that, Kane turned around and ran down the hallway, leaving a terrified and confused Ashley outside her door, trying to comprehend what she had just witnessed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kane could hardly believe what had just happened. _How could my darker side take over without me even noticing?_ _Dear God, I need help!_ he thought as he sprinted down the hallway. _Mark! Mark can help me, he's got to! For Ashley's sake…_

Finally coming to his destination, he loudly banged on the door, praying that his brother was still awake. His prayers were answered as the door opened, and the Undertaker stood before him, clad in black pants and a T-shirt. He seemed to notice the fear Kane was emitting.

"Kane, I take it you're here for more than just to return my coat?" he said gravely, stepping to the side to allow his little brother entrance.

Taking off the trench-coat and tossing it to the side, Kane started pacing the length of the room. "Mark, I completely lost control tonight! My darker side managed to take over without my noticing and tried to hurt Ashley! I think," he had to fight down the bile that was rising in his throat. "I think it was even planning on raping her!"

Though her showed no emotion, this statement caught Undertaker completely off guard. "Really? How could it have done that? Usually your darker side can only take over when you permit it. Perhaps," he paused for a moment. "Perhaps it's becoming more powerful?"

"Damn it, that must be it! With May 19th so nearby it must be getting stronger, and with my mind so preoccupied with the kiss, I must have let my guard down!"

"Wait a minute, what kiss?"

The Big Red Monster actually blushed a little. "At the club, Ashley and I were dancing and then out of nowhere, she kissed me." A grin began to spread across his face. "And then outside her room, she confessed she loved me and we kissed again!"

Undertaker sighed and rubbed his forehead. _Looks like she and I will be having our little talk sooner than I anticipated._ "Kane, though I hate to spoil the moment, we have more pressing matters to attend to. With your demon able to take over your body and its apparently growing strength, your little girlfriend is even more danger than we first thought. What do you plan to do about it?"

Kane's expression immediately turned somber. "I don't know. I really do care about her, and I don't want to risk hurting her in any way. But at the same time, I just can't bear the thought of being away from her. What can I do?"

"The way I see it, you'd be wise to tell her about your inner darkness. She at least deserves to know what made you practically attack her," Taker said.

"After what I tried to do, I doubt Ashley'll even want to speak to me ever again. Besides, if I get close to her again, I'm afraid that the darkness will take over again."

Sighing, the Undertaker offered a solution. "If that's the case, I'll talk to her. She's scheduled to appear on RAW tomorrow, so I can speak to her there. I'll tell her about your demon, and if she's still willing to be with you, I'll take care of her."

"And if she doesn't want to be with me?" Kane asked nervously.

The Deadman gave a sadistic grin. "Then she'll pay for leading you on."

To Be Continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh my God, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! Never fear, though, I've already started Chapter 10, so at least my next update should be sooner. I've lately been going through some severe writer's block, and with finals next week, I'm lucky if I even get enough time to check my E-mail. Still, thank you to all my reviewers, and with Summer coming I may have more time on my hands.

On a side note, I have made some small revisions to my previous chapters, mostly grammar, but also some small details have been added. American Soldier, I took your suggestion to heart and added a quick conversation between Kane and Chris. I hope you enjoy it. I'm glad you people are enjoying my story so far, and stay tune for Chapter 10! Keep on Rollin'!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, so don't blame me for the lack of Ashley/Kane storylines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ashley, what's up?"

The Dirty Diva jumped, startled by the voice behind her. She turned around to find Candice Michelle smiling brightly, happy to see her friend. Ashley wished she could share her enthusiasm. To be honest, however, ever since Kane had attacked her, she'd been on edge. The smallest things easily startled her, and she'd barely gotten any sleep the past two nights. But right now she was on Monday Night RAW. She'd have to deal with her situation with Kane later.

Ashley turned and forced a smile. "Oh, hey, didn't see ya there"

Candice's smile vanished and was replaced with a serious look. "Ash, are you ok? You seem uneasy."

_What, is this girl psychic or something?_ "Really? What makes you say that?" she asked, adjusting her hat.

Candice gave her a scrutinizing look. "Well, for starters, that smile of yours is obviously forced, you didn't answer my question, you practically jumped to the ceiling when I came up behind you, and you're fiddling with your hat, which you never do unless you're worried about something."

"Wha- how did you- I mean…?" Ashley stammered, staring at her friend. Candice simply laughed.

"I've picked up a few trick when it comes to figuring out what's going through someone's head. After all, not everyone around here likes to show emotion, so you've got to pay attention to the little things. Now, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that _someone_ is on the wrong show, and if I were her I'd get my Playboy ass out of here!"

The two Playboy covergirls turned to find Melina and Johnny Nitro standing behind them, a smug look on Women's Champion face as if she had said something clever.

"Say, Candice, do you smell something?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, Ash, what do you think it is?"

"Well, if I had to guess, it's a mixture of roadkill sewn together into a hideous coat, cheap cologne so strong it could raise the dead and kill 'em all over again, and the stench of a poorly applied fake tan." The two laughed at the couple's enraged faces.

"Hey, you'd better watch what you say to us if you wanna make it to Wrestlemania," Nitro sneered.

"Really? 'Cause last time I checked, you losers couldn't wrestle your way out of a paper bag!" Candice said smugly. Ashley burst out laughing, while Melina held Nitro back.

"You're gonna pay for that comment. Both of you sluts will pay!" Melina shrieked.

"Bring it on, Bitch! I'll kick your ass right now!" Ashley snapped, ready to fight.

"Chill, Ash. Wait until Wrestlemania; then you can take her title to boot," Candice said calmly, holding Ashley's shoulder.

"You can try," Melina snapped, turning on her heel and walking away.

Ashley turned to Candice. "Do you seriously plan on letting her get away with this? She so deserves to get her ass kicked!"

"I know, but I have an idea on how to humiliate her later, if you're willing to wait till later tonight, when all the fans will be able to see it," Candice smirked deviously. Ashley's sour expression quickly turned sadistic.

"What did you have in mind?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the two divas began plotting what they would do to Melina, another devious plan for revenge was being made.

"I don't care what he does to her, just make sure she'll never be able to wrestle again!" a feminine voice growled.

"What's in it for us?" another voice, male, broke in.

"Well, considering who that little tramp is dating, I'd say there's plenty in it for you. After all, you do want revenge for what that freak did to you, don't you?" another male voice snapped.

The first male seemed to consider his reasoning. "Alright, we have a deal. My client will deal with Massaro, as it does benefit us." Daivari turned to go. "But remember, you owe us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley stood in the ring laughing at Melina's embarrassment.

The plan the two divas had formed was simple: Candice would challenge Melina to a Bra and Panties match, and the two had agreed that is she lost, Ashley would come out and finish the job. The Woman's Champ had won, so Ashley had gladly come down and torn off the rest of the sluty Diva's clothes.

Unfortunately, before Ashley could really celebrate, the Great Khali's music hit, and she turned to find the Indian Giant making his way down the ramp.

_What the fuck is he doing here?_ Ashley thought, but before she could get out of his way, a blow from behind forced her down to the mat. Melina had capitalized on Khali's distraction and was making the most out of it by beating Ashley senseless. When Khali started climbing into the ring, Melina finally stopped, rolling out of the ring and cackling madly. The behemoth finally got into the ring, and after yelling at the crowd in Hindi, turned to the still hurting Ashley.

Realizing that she was the sole recipient of Khali's glare, the blonde tried to crawl out of the ring, but all she managed to do was back herself into a corner. Khali grabbed her by the throat and forced her to her feet. Trembling and realizing there was no chance of escaping, she began praying that someone –anyone- would save her. Apparently, her prayer was heard, as the next thing she knew, Jerry "the King" Lawler was in the ring, kicking Khali behind the knee. The giant dropped her, and she took her opportunity to crawl out of the ring, hoping the King would be all right.

Running up the ramp, Ashley didn't turn around until was at the top, but the sight of Jerry Lawler's motionless body in the center of the ring and Khali climbing over the ropes apparently planning to finish what he had started with her sent her into a panic. She ran backstage with the Great Khali hot on her trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After five minutes of running, Ashley had started to feel tired, but the knowledge of what would happen to her if she slowed down kept her going. She was terrified, and Khali's heavy footfalls were getting closer every second. Nobody had dared to try and stop the giant, having seen what had happened to the King, so Ashley was left to deal with Khali on her own. She knew Khali was too much for her to handle, and as much as she hated to admit it, she needed someone to rescue her, as she was way too weak to do it herself.

Turning a corner, the blonde ran right into what felt like a stone wall covered in leather. Looking up, Ashley found herself staring not at a wall, but into the intense green eyes of the Undertaker. She was about to turn and run the other way, but just then, Khali finally caught up to her. The giant reached out to grab her, but the Deadman grabbed his wrist and looked him straight in the eye.

"Leave. And if you so much as consider touching the girl again, I promise you will not live to regret it," he growled. Khali seemed to understand the threat and began to retreat, sending a glare right at Ashley. He stopped glaring and even walked a little faster when he saw Taker put his large hands on Ashley's trembling shoulders protectively and glared right at him.

Ashley was still shaking when Khali had disappeared down the hall. Not only had she had the fright of her life by nearly being Chokeslamed in the ring, but now she was alone with a man who had practically traumatized her. The way she saw it, she had just jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. After all, her last meeting with the Deadman had been less than pleasant, and despite how scared she was of Khali, given her past experience with Taker, at the moment she would have preferred him.

"Well, now that he's gone, the two of us can have that little chat I promised," Taker said lowly. Keeping one of his large hands on her shoulder to prevent her from trying to run away, he ushered her into an empty locker room. Closing the door behind them, he turned on only a single light, leaving most of the room in shadow. "Sit," he growled. Ashley quickly sat down on a bench, not wanting to ensue his wrath.

Chewing her lip, she whispered, "Thank you."

The Undertaker looked at her with mild surprise. "I said I would protect you, and I do not make promises lightly."

"I know, but I still wanted to thank you. After all, I'm sure I'm not one of your favorite people, but-"

Taker interrupted, "What is the nature of your relationship with Kane?"

Ashley was startled by the question, but after a moment, she answered, "I don't know, really. I mean, we started off as just friends, but it all changed Saturday night after we-"

"Kissed, I know. Kane told me that you initiated it. Is this true?"

Taker's accusatory tone was starting to piss her off. Standing up, she started to yell at the Phenom. "Look, I don't see what difference it makes! Yes, I initiated the kiss, but later on he kissed me! Twice! And you know what? He then practically attacked me! He completely lost control. In fact, I still have bruises from out last encounter! So if you're here to threaten me and tell me not to hurt your little brother, then maybe you should tell him not to hurt me first!" Ashley was crying by the end of her tirade, all of her pent up emotions and frustrations finally flowing out like a dam had broken inside her.

"Would you like to know why he attacked you?" the Undertaker said solemnly, seemingly unfazed by her comments. Ashley nodded mutely, her energy spent from her outburst. Sitting her back down on the bench, he asked, "After Kane attacked you, he seemed to snap out of it, and he ran off, didn't he?" Ashley nodded again. "When Kane ran away from you, he came to me and told me all about your relationship. He truly seems to care about you, and that's why I'm going to tell you this, a secret Kane and I have told only to a select few others. He tried to keep it from you for as long as he could, but finally it's grown to be too much, so he asked me to tell it to you."

Ashley stared at him in amazement. _A secret? What on Earth would Kane be trying to hide from me?_ she thought. "What is it?"

"Kane is not like normal people; his brain is different from others. His mind is split into different parts, and those mentalities can control his actions. Essentially, they are the voices in his head."

"You mean like split personalities?" Ashley questioned, beginning to catch on.

"More like inner demons, really. His darkness and insanity are the most powerful of those demons, and together they have, in a way, taken on a life of their own. For a long time, Kane allowed this voice full control, but after the death of his son, he's suppressed it out of fear that it might harm other people he loves. Unfortunately, due to the extent of how long he'd allowed it free reign, this particular demon has become too strong for him to full contain, and he has the occasional relapse, where it can control some of his actions. Sometimes, it can even take control of his whole body."

Ashley's eyes widened. "You mean that when Kane attacked me, it was really the inner demon taking over?"

"Yes. Kane, for reasons I don't think I'll ever fully understand," Ashley gave him a glare, "cares deeply about you. However, he also desires you, and his demon wants you even more. He doesn't really want to hurt you, but his darkness feeds off of pain and suffering, and to an extent, he's learned to enjoy it too. This demon represents his most basic and carnal desires, mixed with his sadistic nature." The Undertaker looked at Ashley, his eyes boring into her. "Knowing all this, and having experienced what this demon of his can do, do you still love him?"

His lost question had caught the Dirty Diva off guard. _Do I really love Kane? I mean, I've only really known him for a few weeks. Is it possible to fall in love that fast?_ She wondered. _And even more importantly, with Kane being such a loose cannon right now, can I afford to love him? Is he worth jeopardizing my personal safety, and even my title shot at Wrestlemania?_ The answer suddenly hit her, and looking the Undertaker straight in the eye, she answered both his question, and her own, "Yes. I do love him, and I will help him get through this, even if I have to walk through the gates of Hell to do it!"

Taker gave her a small, almost invisible grin. _I think I'm beginning to see why Kane's so enamored with her,_ he thought. Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, Take said softly, "Omnia vincit amor."

Ashley looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

He chuckled a bit. "It's Latin."

Oh. Well, what's it mean?"

Taker smiled a little wider. "Love conquers all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woohoo, I finally finished this damn chapter! It took me forever to write this, and I'd better get lots of feedback for this! (Wearily shakes fist). Thanks for all the positive reviews, guys. I swear, by the time I make it to Wrestlemania 23, it'll be Wrestlemania 24, and that's if I'm lucky. So, what do you think will happen? And, more importantly, do you think I should change the rating to R, considering some of the language and content? I just don't want the people in charge to be breathing down my neck for putting up the wrong rating. I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you, and if it is, I hope you'll at least appreciate all of the work I put into it. Remember, reviews encourage me to work faster (as do updates by some of my fellow Kane/Ashley writers), so send me as many as you can. Keep on Rollin'!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own the WWE.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley smiled at the Undertaker's encouraging words. _"Omnia vincit amor," huh? I'll have to remember that the next time the guys tease me about my relationship._ She thought. A realization suddenly popped into her head. _The guys! How the hell am I gonna explain all this?_ She turned to the Deadman. "Hey, Undertaker…"

"Call me Mark. Given your relationship with my brother, it seems pointless for you to call me Undertaker," he said stoticly.

"Ok then Mark, how am I supposed to explain all of this to my friends? If I don't tell them they'll get suspicious about why I'm not hanging out with Kane, but if I do tell them they might try to pick a fight. I don't want to risk anybody getting hurt! What should I do?"

_So concerned over her friends: I suppose that's something Kane finds endearing about her. Still, she has a good point._ Mark thought it over. "Alright, here's what we'll do; tell you friends that Kane's inner demons are acting up again, so it's best if they all stay away from him. You, meanwhile, will be staying with a friend to ensure your safety, but you'll still make it to the shows. Don't mention the fact that he's specifically after you, just let them know he's very dangerous right now."

Ashley considered his plan. "Sounds reasonable, and I think they'll buy it, but what do you mean I'll be staying with a friend?"

Mark looked at her as if it were obvious. "You'll be staying with me."

Ashley stared at him in disbelief. "YOUR house? Mark, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, if Kane ends up loosing control and goes after me, your place is probably one of the first places he'll check!" She neglected to add that the very idea of staying with the Deadman terrified her. After all, even though they were currently on good terms, he was still an incredibly ruthless man, and knowing her temper, she feared she would quickly get on his bad side.

Sighing, he gave her an irritated look. "Listen, my ranch is possibly the safest place for you right now. Yes, Kane will more than likely figure out where you are, but my home is well protected, and there really isn't any other place you can go." He stood up and opened the door. "Get your stuff and meet me back here. I'll book us a plane to New York so we can get anything else you need, and then we'll fly to Texas."

"Texas? I thought you lived in Death Valley?"

He chuckled at her comment. "Don't believe everything you hear, child. Now hurry up."

Ashley poked her head out the door. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Yes. Khali would be even more foolish than I thought if he were to attack you again, especially after the warning I gave him. I saw the fear in his eyes when he saw me. I doubt he'll even come near you now."

Ashley gave him a small nod. "Thanks, Mark. I really appreciate this."

Taker shook his head. "If anything, I should be thanking you for giving Kane a chance. I doubt even a daredevil like Lita would have taken such a risk."

The Dirty Diva's face broke into a grin. "What can I say? I'm not her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kane was sitting in the corner of his hotel room, attempting to quell his inner demon. He had just seen what Khali had attempted to do on RAW, and the demon was going on a rampage because of it.

_**That worthless, disgusting cretin! We should tear him to pieces and set his mangled corpse ablaze for daring to touch our Ashley!**_ it raged.

As of late, Kane rarely agreed with the demon, especially when the topic was Ashley, but for once, he was inclined to agree. The Dirty Diva had done nothing to deserve Khali's wrath, and he was about ready to find the Punjabi Giant and teach him what happened when he messed with his woman. He was ashamed that he hadn't been there to protect her, and had let his rivalry with Khali put her at risk._ I don't deserve someone as perfect as Ashley._

_**Perhaps, Kane, but why should that stop you from claiming her? After all, if you had made her yours sooner, this wouldn't be happening. But I'll forgive you if you hunt her down now and make up for lost time. Otherwise, she could fall into the hands of another monster. Really, it would be for her own good; the girl needs protection, doesn't she? Don't worry, I'll take good care of her.**_

Kane almost believed it when the demon said it would take care of her, its husky tone gave it away. He immediately sensed where its intentions lay when it offered to "take care of" her. _Leave her alone, damn it!_ he mentally shouted. _She's done nothing to deserve the pain you'll bring her!_

The demon laughed. It was a sickening sound that made Kane's skin crawl. _**Oh yes she has, Kane. The moment she befriended you, she damned herself and became mine! Not that I'm complaining.**_ The voice seemed to grin. Even though it was just a voice, Kane could almost see the demon's face, a lecherous, sadistic smile spreading from ear to ear. _**She has such fire for such a tiny little body. Even Lita was a mere candle compared to the raging inferno of our Ashley.**_ The way the demon seemed to draw out her name, almost as if it were caressing it, made Kane sick. The Big Red Monster growled, _Stop that! For the last time she's not ours; she never has been and she never will be! I won't let you touch her!_

_**Brave words, Kane, but you seem to forget something; you want her just as much as I do. Those dreams of yours aren't all my doing, you know. Yes, I made them a bit more…interesting, you could say, but it was you that first created them, **_the demon said. _**You want her, Kane, and you know it.**_ _**You want to caress her soft skin, run your fingers through her pretty hair, taste her rich blood, and give in to the pleasure only the sins of the flesh can bring. You want to make her scream your name in pain and pleasure, and I will see to it that this happens.**_

Kane shivered at the demon's words, not just because he knew everything it said was true, but because he could actually feel its cold fingers brushing against his skin like an icy breeze. Loathe as he was to admit it, the demon was obviously getting stronger, and its plans for Ashley were clear. If this kept up, he knew there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

_Ashley,_ he thought, looking out the window, _stay away from me. For your sake, stay away._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How could you have screwed this up? Khali's seven feet tall, can crush bowling balls in his hand, and has beaten just about everyone there is to beat! How could that little skank've gotten away?" a shrill, feminine voice shrieked.

Daivari clenched his fists. "It wasn't his fault! Khali told me that the Undertaker has gotten involved, and is now protecting her! Would you want to try and take on the Phenom, Kristal?"

The manipulative Diva glared. "Of course not, but then again, I'm not Khali. He's beaten him before, hasn't he?"

"Yes, but in case you've forgotten, he's also LOST to the Undertaker before. And from what Khali told me, the look in his eyes was even more dangerous than usual. If I were you, I would give it up; you do not mess with the Undertaker, or anyone under his protection. Don't ask me for anymore favors, Kristal. I've felt his wrath before, and I pray to Allah that I never experience it again."

As the Cruiserweight stalked off, Gregory Helms attempted to calm his whore (oops!) girlfriend down. "Don't worry about him, baby."

"But now what will we do? I want to destroy Ashley, but with both Kane and the Undertaker protecting her, how are we supposed to get rid of her?"

Helms smirked. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it, Kristal. I've got a better idea. We won't even need Khali for this."

"Really? What is it?"

He gave a sick grin. "Let's just say that come Wrestlemania, that bitch will regret the day she insulted my girlfriend."

To Be Continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank God! No offense to you Atheists out there, but I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to get this chapter up. Sorry for making you all wait so long, but I've been really busy. My Senior year just started, my basement is getting redone so there's lots of construction going on, I'm in Drama club, which takes up a ton of time, and on top of that I've got homework to deal with. I'm also sorry that this was such a short chapter, but hey, it's better than nothing. I'd still like you guys to tell me if I should bump the rating up to R, and since my birthday was this month, it'd be really cool if you sent me reviews as birthday presents, or perhaps updates for some of my favorite stories (you authors know who you are!) Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update sooner next time. Keep on Rollin'!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep doing this? I've established that I don't own WWE, isn't that enough! (sob) Why must you legal people crush my dreams? WHY?!

By the way, I also don't own Finger Eleven's song "Slow Chemical."

Well, now that that's over, on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The long flight from New York to Texas had been a quiet one so far. Glancing at Mark, Ashley again wondered just what exactly she was in for. Staying at the Undertaker's ranch while Kane fought to control his demon was not what she would normally consider an ideal living arrangement, but she knew there were no other options. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, deciding to try and at least get some sleep.

(Dream. Yes I'm telling you it's a dream this time)

Ashley was in her element. Laughing and shouting along with the crowd, she moved gracefully to the pounding rhythm of the music. The amplifiers blasted out the notes with all the intensity of a bomb going off, and the room seemed to get hotter as the song wore on. She waved to Matt, Brian, and Paul as she danced, noticing they were living it up only a few feet away from her. She tried to weave through the crowd to get to them, but people kept closing in around her, forcing her to shove her fellow partygoers aside in her attempt to reach her friends.

When she finally got to the boys, she opened her mouth to greet them, but her words became a scream as Brian's face started to slowly melt right off his skull as if it was made of wax. His entire body started to melt off his bones, leaving only a twisted, grinning skeleton as proof that he had even existed. Ashley screamed even louder when Paul and Matt began to follow suit, and the people in the crowd quickly suffered the same fate. Soon, all that was left of her friends and the crowd were their skeletal remains.

"Bri! Paul, Matt! Oh my God, what's happening?!"

Before she could even think, the entire building, along with her friend's skeletons, burst into flame. The sky turned black as quickly as a candle is snuffed out, and she found herself surrounded by a wall of flames. She was trapped, and any attempt she might have made to escape would have meant certain death.

"Help!" she cried. "Someone, anyone, HELP!"

"**You called?"** A hulking form emerged from the inferno, seemingly untouched by the deadly flames.

"Kane!" Ashley shouted, relieved that he had heard her pleas for help. She was about to run to him, but she suddenly noticed something; this man certainly looked like the Big Red Monster, but it couldn't have been him. This…creature emitted a dark aura that sent shivers up her spine. His voice seemed different; the dangerous-yet-endearing voice was too crazed to belong to Kane, and the deeper tone reminded her of their incident in the hallway, when he had tried too force himself on her. The realization hit her like a tone of bricks, and she backed away, only to trip and fall. Scooting back, the intense heat reminded her of the wall of fire still preventing any escape.

_This must be Kane's demon!_ she thought franticly, trembling as he walked slowly towards her.

The demon finally reached her and kneeled down so he was eye level with the shaking Diva. Chuckling, he lovingly took a stray lock of her hair and began to play with it. **"What's wrong, Ashley? You're not afraid, are you?"**

Shaking her head, Ashley instinctively flinched as he gently ran his hand through her hair. As he continued to gently stroke her head she began to relax, thinking, _Maybe this really is Kane. After all, no demon would hold me so gently._

Her thoughts were put to an immediate end when Kane's hand suddenly fisted her hair and viscously yanked her head back. **"That's right. You shouldn't be afraid; you should be TERRIFIED!" **he roared, his miss-matched eyes glowing blood red in the firelight. He crushed his lips against hers and demanded entrance into her warm mouth, which Ashley attempted to deny. Not liking the way she refused him, Kane harshly bit her lip, forcing the Diva to scream in pain. Taking advantage of her state of shock, he thrust his tongue into her mouth. When she finally realized what was happening, Ashley tasted something warm and metallic. She realized it was blood.

Her blood.

When he finally pulled away, his lips glistening with her blood and the flames of insanity flickering in his eyes, he said with a dark grin, **"You're mine, Ashley, and you'd be smart not to forget it. No matter where you go, no matter how you fight, I will find you, and I will make you mine. No one can save you, Ashley: not Matt, not Brian and Paul, not even the Undertaker. You're all alone and helpless, my dear, and nothing will protect you once I find you. You will be MINE!"**

(Dream End)

Ashley screamed as she opened her eyes, starting half the passengers around her. Glancing around franticly, she was relieved to find herself still on the plane and Kane to be nowhere in sight. She then saw the Undertaker staring at he with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

Steadying her nerves and regaining her composure, she said, "Sorry. I just had a bad dream."

"About Kane." It was a statement, not a question. Nodding a bit, she wondered how he knew.

As if reading her mind, he said, "You were mumbling in your sleep about fire. It was fairly obvious."

Sighing, Ashley absently played with the hem of her skirt. "I guess. I'm just worried, ya' know? Everything's happening so fast; Kane losing control, me realizing that I love him, moving in with you..." She started to chew her lip nervously.

Taker gently put his hand on her shoulder and said, "You'll be fine. Kane will gain control of himself in no time, you'll see, and then you two can finally be together. Until then, Sara and I will take care of you."

Ashley looked at him, confused. "Sara?"

Taker pointed at his throat. "My wife. Don't worry; she may be just as protective of Kane as I am, but I'm sure you two will get alone just fine."

"I sure hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the corner of his dark room, Kane desperately tried to keep the demon at bay.

_**Give in, Kane. You're only making this harder on yourself. Besides, don't you want to make that little spitfire yours? I know you've never felt this way about anyone: not Tori, not Terri, not even Lita. Little Ashley is destined to be yours; you just need to accept it and claim her.**_

_No! I won't let you hurt her! I won't let you use me for your own sick pleasure!_ Kane growled in his head. Hoping to drown out the demon's seductive arguments, he stood up and grabbed his iPod. He had purchased it at Ashley's insistence, and the Dirty Diva had delighted in filling it with songs she thought he would enjoy. Flipping to a random song, he actually flinched when it started to play. Despite how fitting it was, he began to softly sing along.

The wonder of the world is gone, I know for sure.  
All the wonder that I want I've found in her.  
As the hole becomes apart I strike to burn,  
And the flame returns.

Before now, Kane had never realized just how fitting his theme song was to his current feelings for Ashley. But now that he was really listening, he knew it was the perfect song for him.

_Whoever picked this song for me must have been a fucking psychic, _he thought. He continued his quiet singing.

Every intuition fails to find its way,  
One more table turned around and back again.  
Finding a moral lost and found,  
When she's not around,  
When she's not around,  
I feel it coming down.

_**Kane,**_ the demon said, _**you know that Ashley should be yours. You need her, you want her, and nothing can stop you once you have her. Make her yours, and you know that she'll stay with you forever. And if not, I'm sure that you'll be able to…persuade her to stay.**_ Kane's head then filled with images of what the demon had in mind. What frightened him was that the meat hook seemed to be involved in each scenario.

Resisting the urge to vomit, Kane snapped, _That would make me even worse than Helms!_ Turning up the volume, he sang just a bit louder, hoping the demon would just give up and leave him to his misery.

Give me what I could never ask for.  
Connect me and you could be my chemical now.  
Give me the drug you know I'm after.  
Connect me and you could be my chemical.

The music had done nothing to calm him. In fact, it was beginning to make him restless. Giving up on the music, Kane stopped singing and threw the iPod on the bed. The song made him think of Ashley, and how she had become his "slow chemical." She was a drug, and he was like an addict suffering from withdrawal.

_Damn it! I can't let this get to me!_

The demon started speaking again. _**Kane, listen to me! We must find Ashley and make her ours! Aren't you worried about her?**_

_Of course I am, you bastard! That's why she's with Mark! The only thing causing her any danger is me! _Kane shot back.

The voice calmly retorted, _**That's not true, Kane. She's in danger from many things: Melina, Khali, the Undertaker…**_

This caught Kane's attention. _What the fuck are you talking about? Mark said he would protect her!_

_**Fool, the Undertaker can never be trusted. You remember how he's used you before, preying on your weaknesses and torturing you mentally and emotionally. And wasn't he the one who set you on fire and killed your parents?**_

Kane winced. The demon was right; it _was_ Mark's fault he was horribly scarred and was forced to wear a mask for almost twenty years. "Yes," he whispered aloud.

The demon grinned. Kane was beginning to cave to his will. _**Then how do you know he won't use Ashley to hurt you?!**_ It knew that would strike a chord in Kane's psyche, and it gleefully continued, _**The Undertaker will attempt to turn her against you. He will keep her away from you, not for her protection, but for her own twisted pleasures.**_ _**He may even attempt to claim her for himself.**_

The Big Red Monster's eyes widened. _Would Mark really do that? No, he loves Sara too much._

The demon laughed, _**He may love Sara, but he is more than capable of doing something as heinous as betray his wife. For all we know, Sara may even help him.**_ It realized a moment too late it had gone too far.

_Sara would NEVER do such a thing! Sara's stood by Mark through some of the worst moments of his life, but she would never stand for him claiming another woman, especially mine!_

_**So you admit she's your woman then?**_

Eyes widening, Kane thought, _No! She's not! I didn't mean…God damn it, just leave me the fuck alone!_

The demon smiled cruelly. Kane was once again beginning to submit to him. **And soon, little Ashley will do the same,** it though to itself. Despite the progress it had made in brainwashing Kane, the demon knew better than to press its luck. _**All right, Kane. I'll leave you alone. For now. Just remember what I said.**_

Feeling the demon slink away into the deep recesses of his mind, Kane let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to believe it, but the demon was right; Mark was capable of horrible things, and Ashley was still in danger now that Khali knew they were close. Unable to push away the demon's ominous words, Kane felt trapped and useless. Thinking it over, he finally reached a decision. _If that sick bastard is right and Mark harms even one hair on Ashley's head, I'll fucking kill him, brother or not!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the plane finally landed, Ashley was stiff and sore all over. She hadn't slept for the rest of the trip out of fear of having more dreams, but with nothing else to do, she'd had to deal with almost two hours of extreme boredom. Stretching, she actually felt sorry for Undertaker. He'd been even more cramped due to his size, and couldn't even stretch now that they were on the ground. She giggled a bit when he bumped his head on the ceiling, but instead of a withering glare like she expected, he gave her a wiry grin and dry chuckle.

"That's the one thing I hate about this job."

Collecting their luggage, Ashley started looking around, wondering which of the many women around them was Sara. She'd never know Mark had a wife, but she suspected she would be pale-skinned, tattooed, and probably Goth.

"Mark! Over here!" a voice called from the crowd.

Ashley turned around and found Mark tenderly embracing a brown-haired, lightly tanned woman in jeans and a T-shirt. _No way, that can't be…_

"Sara, I'd like you to meet Ashley Massaro. Ashley, this is Sara," Mark said, gazing lovingly at his wife.

Sara extended her hand, which Ashley hesitantly took. "Nice to meet you Ashley." She turned to her husband. "Damn, Mark, when you told me Kane found himself a girl, I thought you were just pulling my leg. Good to know a pretty girl like you can look past Kane's tough exterior," she laughed. Grabbing two of Ashley's bags, she effortlessly slung them over her shoulders, despite the fact that those had been the heaviest ones. Ashley was amazed at the woman's strength, but even more so at her nice and easy-going nature. She was Marks polar opposite.

_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought,_ Ashley mused. Grabbing the rest of her things, she followed the unusual couple out of the airport, already looking foreword to her stay with the Caloways.

To Be Continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that chapter took me forever and a half! Sorry it took me so long, but some of my regular reviewers haven't reviewed, but after much nagging from everyone else, I finally sat down and finished this. How am I doing so far? I'm not sure what I think of this chapter. On one hand, I like how Sara is now part of the story and how the demon is developing, but on the other hand, this chapter almost seemed too wordy for me. I hope you guys can set my troubled mind at ease with lots of reviews! Happy holidays, people! Keep on Rollin'!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it?! I don't own the WWE!

Ladies and Gentlemen, on January 16, 2008, I got my very first flame! So let's all give them a big round of applause! (claps sarcastically) However, her blatant insult of my writing made me aware of something: not everyone is going to like my story, and some people will insult me for it. Now, I'm all for freedom of speech, but please, from now on if you don't like my story and decide to review, at least tell me WHY you didn't like it. I plan on going to college for writing, so if you insist on giving me a bad review, at least tell me what you didn't like about it so I can improve. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be ignored or mocked, depending on how offensive they are. I'm here to write and make friends, not make enemies or be insulted. Thank you for reading, and I hope my bitterness over the situation hasn't ticked anyone off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she unpacked her bags in the rather spacious and comfortable guest room, Ashley had to marvel at the beauty of the Undertaker's ranch.

The whole place had a rustic, yet luxurious and warm feeling to it. The large backyard was lined with woods, and the tall grass had a rich, golden color. She could even distinctly hear Mark's two dogs Harley and Trent barking off in the distance. The house itself was big, with beautifully carved furniture, hunting trophies, and other various things tastefully arranged. The view from her room was fantastic, as she could see the sunset in a spectacle of reds, yellows, oranges, and blues.

Putting her shirts in the beautiful cherry wood bureau, she noticed a picture in a silver frame. It was a photo of a redheaded biker, a blonde woman, and a muscular, masked man. Upon closer inspection, it suddenly hit her; the trio was Mark, Sara and Kane!

_They look so happy together,_ she thought

"How do you like your room?"

Ashley jumped and turned to the door. Sara was leaning against the doorframe, grinning at the Diva's startled reaction.

Catching her breath, she replied, "It's beautiful, thank you. But I'm kind of surprised at it all. I mean, I would have never thought a man like the Undertaker would…" she caught herself, afraid of saying something insulting.

"Live in a place like this? Everyone has that reaction. After all, he's "the Deadman," so people would naturally assume he'd live in a crypt or a haunted house." Sara walked over and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her to indicate Ashley should do the same. Easing herself onto the bed, she silently marveled at how well the brunette was taking everything. She had recently been informed that her brother-in-law was losing control of his demon, a woman she had never meet was staying in her house indefinitely, and she was married to the Undertaker, yet she took everything in stride.

Sara's words snapped her out of her thoughts. "So, Mark tells me that you're in love with Kane. Is this true?" Ashley nodded, so Sara went on. "As you may no know, Kane's been hurt his whole life. He was brainwashed by his father, had his house burned down and his parents killed, been set on fire too many times to count, and has been hurt by just about every woman he has ever loved. And that's barely scratching the surface, what with his demon and all. Needless to say, it's difficult for him to trust anybody, so I've got to know; what made him trust you?"

The Dirty Diva wracked her brain for a reason that didn't have to do with Gregory Helms. She still hadn't told Mr. McMahon or Teddy Long about what had happened between them. She didn't know why she wouldn't say anything; she just couldn't bring herself to admit he had treated her so badly. Looking into Sara's eyes though, she knew she couldn't hide anything from her. Her eyes were intense, wise, and piercing, much like her husband's, and Ashley could tell she'd instantly see though any lie she'd tell her. Sighing in defeat, she said in a hushed, solemn voice, "For about five months I'd been dating Gregory Helms, and in those five months he hit me, yelled at me, and was seeing another woman behind my back. The night I finally left the bastard, William Regal and Dave Taylor attacked me. Kane saved me from them and took me in for the night, even though we barely knew each other. I told him what had been going on between me and Helms, and the next day he defended me from him. After that, he started training me, and we just started getting closer and closer. I guess," she paused for a moment, looking for the right words. "I guess he trusts me because I trusted him first. Not just with my secret and well-being, but with my feelings."

Sara nodded, finding the answer acceptable. Actually, it was better than she expected. It was simple, heartfelt, and she hadn't tried to weasel her way out of answering, though the fact that she'd been abused surprised her.

After a few moments of silence, Ashley finally asked the question that had been on her mind since she first got there. "So… exactly how did you and Mark, you know, hook up? No offense, but you don't seem to be the type he'd go for."

Sara laughed. "I met him at an autograph signing. We struck up a conversation, found out we had a lot in common and he asked me out. We been together ever since."

"Really? What did you have in common?"

"Lots of things. We both love big dogs and motorcycles, and we're avid boxing fans, just to name a few. I suppose the fact that I wasn't intimidated by him or all the weird stuff he's into helped a bit."

"That and the fact that you were, and still are, a smoking hottie," Mark said from the doorway.

Ashley jumped again, startled at his sudden appearance. "How do you do that?" she yelled.

He grinned at her. "Trade secret. I'll teach ya sometime."

Sara laughed. Mark wasn't usually this relaxed around anyone but herself and Kane, but he was joking around with Ashley like they were old friends. It was very refreshing. "Good to know you still find me hot Mark, 'cause if you didn't you'd be sleeping on the cold hard couch tonight."

All three of them laughed. Ashley's demeanor turned solemn though. "Guys, I really appreciate you taking me in, but I'm still worried about Kane. He knows I'm with you Mark, so what'll keep him from coming here?"

Mark nodded in understanding. "He can come here, but he won't be able to get in to the house. The perimeter of the ranch is lined with runes and charms that ward away people with ill intentions. If he gets past those, the dogs have been instructed to attack him on sight until further notice. Finally, the house itself is shielded with a protective spell, one most demons can't cross unless invited."

"But what about when we're on Smackdown!?"

"You'll be with me at all times, and even when you're not, Kane won't harm you."

"How do you know?"

Mark glanced at his wife, and with an encouraging nod from Sara, he said, "Because if you agree to it, I will cast a spell on you that will prevent Kane or his demon from even touching you."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, "If I agree to it?" Why wouldn't I want the spell cast?"

It was Sara that spoke up. "The spell is very difficult to cast, and it can be extremely uncomfortable, even painful, to those unaccustomed to magic. It will prevent one person from even touching you without the caster's permission. Once he does, the spell wears off."

Mark continued, "The spell also involves the two of us being bonded per se. To an extent, we'll be able to feel each other's pain, detect each other's thoughts, and share dreams. It will also cause us to be unable to lie to one another." He paused for a moment, observing the Diva's reaction. When she showed no disgust or fear, he continued. "That is, however, not what you should be concerned about. The main problem with the spell is how the bond is formed. In order for the spell to work, for one night, you must…submit to me."

Ashley was confused. "What do you mean, "submit to you?" How do I…" She glanced at Sara, who was biting her lip, and Mark was refusing to look either woman in the eye. She finally realized what he meant. "You mean I have to sleep with you?!" she cried.

Mark nodded. "It's the only way. For the bond to form, for one night you have to submit to me soul, mind," he swallowed thickly, "and body."

The Dirty Diva could barely believe her ears. She looked at Sara. "And you're ok with this? I mean, he's your husband for Christ's sake!"

Sara sighed. "I'm not a big fan of the idea, but it's the only way. This is the strongest protection spell we know of. Or, at least, the strongest that doesn't involve a human sacrifice," she awkwardly chuckled, half trying to lighten the mood. When Ashley gave her a horrified look, she changed tactics. "Ashley, I know this is a hard decision to make, but it's also important. You have to ask yourself, "How far am I willing to go to help Kane?" Mark and I will support you no matter what you choose, but it's important you at least think about it." Giving the Diva a hug, she got off the bed and began to walk to the door.

"If you agree to go through with this, we can begin tomorrow night. The spell calls for a full moon. We'll let you think it over." The Deadman watched Sara leave before walking over to Ashley. Kneeling down, he gently took her hands in his in a comforting manner. "Ashley, I know you don't want to do this. The spell is traditionally done between lovers, but it's the most powerful protection spell I know. Yes, it will be painful at first when you give me your mind and soul, but I promise that when you submit your body, I will be nothing but gentle, and I will make it as easy for you as I can." He gently lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "I think the reason the spell calls for all this is to develop trust between the two users. You must trust me with all your secrets, thoughts, and that I will not use you for my own personal gains. How else will you be able to trust me with your well-being?" he asked green eyes boring into her.

Ashley felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. "It's just," she sobbed. "It's just that it feels like I'm betraying Kane. I love him, but to protect myself I have to sleep with his brother? It just seems so selfish of me. And what about you? How can you stand the thought of sleeping with your brother's girlfriend with your wife knowing what's going on? I mean," her tears began flowing down her cheeks freely, Ashley having lost the will to hold them back. "Kane's been betrayed so much. Lita slept with Edge while she was with Kane, and Tori slept with X-Pac. If he finds out," she paused, trying to collect herself but failing, "If he find out, he may think I'm just like them!" She hugged Mark, letting out all of her pent up tears and emotions come spilling out like a waterfall.

Undertaker, in an uncharacteristically caring gesture, let Ashley cry her heart out, even though it was ruining one of his favorite shirts. _Oh well, it can be replaced_, he thought, stroking the blonde's hair.

When she finally ran out of tears to cry, Mark gently made her look at him again. "Ashley, I know you're scared, but it's the only way. Kane wants you to be safe, and Sara's okay with it, as long as you're willing." he tenderly wiped away a lingering tear. "But I promise you, even if your do agree to this, you are not like Lita. You are not her."

Ashley smiled at his kind words. "Thank you, Mark, for everything. I just need time to think."

Nodding, Mark tenderly kissed her on the head and strode out the door, leaving the Diva to her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kane knew he was dreaming, but for the life of him, he didn't care. He had Ashley in his arms wearing almost nothing, the World Heavyweight Championship belt around his waist, and Khali bleeding at his feet. He could actually smell Khali's blood and feel the Diva's soft skin.

He leaned down to taste her sweet, inviting lips, but before he could claim them, she wiggled out of his grip and practically danced away, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Chuckling, he attempted to claim her again, only to find himself frozen, completely unable to move. He watched in horror as the shadows around her took form, melding together to take the form of the Undertaker.

The Undertaker began kissing and caressing Ashley and the Diva made no effort to resist. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the Deadman's attentions. Her moans of pleasure cut through Kane's heart like razorblades, and as much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't turn his head or even close his eyes. He tried to scream, to beg them to stop, but no sound came out of his mouth.

Taker finally halted his ministrations, ignoring Ashley's moan of displeasure. His eyes met Kane's, and without breaking eye contact, he growled softly into Ashley's ear, but loud enough for the Kane to hear.

"Ashley Massaro, do you submit to me?"

"Yes," she moaned, silently begging the Undertaker to continue touching her.

The Deadman ignored her body's pleas.

"Then say it," he growled, still staring into Kane's eyes. "Say that you submit to me. Say that you're mine."

Ashley needed no encouragement. "Undertaker, I submit to you! I'm yours!"

Finally breaking eye contact with Kane, he said, "Good," and kissed her deeply, while Kane had no choice but to watch his brother claim the woman he loved.

Kane woke up, covered in sweat, biting back a scream of horror and disgust_. What the fuck was that?_ he thought.

_**It was a vision, you twit!**_ The demon in his head sounded as shaken as Kane. _**It's just what I predicted! The Undertaker is going to attempt to claim what is rightfully ours! You have to track them down and get Ashley away from him!**_

Kane could feel the demon fighting to seize control of his body, but he managed to hold it back. _That was no vision, it was just a dream. Ashley is safe and Mark would never touch her._

The demon growled, but slowly crawled back into the recesses of his mind, although not before saying, _**Believe what you want, Kane, but when your brother betrays you, just remember that I warned you.**_

Shaking his head, Kane muttered aloud,

"You're wrong. Mark wouldn't do that. My brother wouldn't hurt me. It was just a dream. Just a dream…"

_Just a dream…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he got into bed, Mark had to wonder whether or not he was doing the right thing. He loved his brother, and taking his woman felt wrong, even if it was for her own protection.

Sara crawled up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his strong chest.

"Having second thoughts?" she asked, a knowing look on her face.

Sighing, Mark gazed down at her. "Can you blame me? If Ashley does agree to this, it'll feel like I'm betraying not just Kane, but you too. I love you more than anything, and the thought of taking another woman, especially Kane's, makes my stomach churn."

Sara snuggled a bit closer to Mark and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"I don't like this either Mark, but we don't have a lot of options. If you sleep with her, you'll feel awful, but imagine how you'll feel if Kane hurts her." She gently stroked his chest. "Besides, it's not like you've never done the ritual before."

"Yeah, but that was with you to protect you from DDP," he growled, holding back the rage that the mere thought of that voyeur brought. "This is different, Sar'. This isn't someone I'm madly in love with, and my own brother is the one she's in danger from. This whole situation is fucked up!"

"Mark, I know you don't want to do this, but what choice do we have? I love you more than anything, but sometimes we all have to make sacrifices. I can promise you one thing though; no matter what happens, I'll always love you, and you will do the right thing, as long as you follow your heart."

The Undertaker felt his heart beat a bit faster at her assuring words, and he took that moment to kiss her passionately. When they finally broke the kiss, he said, "That's why I love you, Sara. No matter what happens, I'll always love you, and we'll get through this together. Hell, you remember our wedding vows, don't you?"

Sara smiled.

"In sickness and in health, through hell and high water, I will always love you," she paused and pecked him gently on the lips. "'Till _nothing_ do us part."

To Be Continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Phew! Finally, it's done! Sorry it took so long, but I've had a lot of schoolwork to do, and it's been a crazy couple of months. Also, it took me a while to decide whether or not to submit this chapter, because I wasn't sure how people would react to it. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Not to mention my first flame kind of shook me up a bit and made me doubt myself for a bit, though it really shouldn't have. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up quicker. I'd also like to give special thanks to my friend Jasmine, who took the time to type up this chapter for me. I'd already written it on paper, but my schoolwork was piling up, so she agreed to type this for me. Thank you, Jazzy! Either way, I hope you liked this chapter, and if you didn't, please read the top of the chapter before sending me an angry review. I love you guys! Keep on Rollin'!


End file.
